When the Platypus Cry
by Lolitafreak88
Summary: After receiving a mysterious white camera from the Narrator, Candace is now ready to figure out what's inside it's contents alongside Jenny but they might have to deal with a whole other mystery first. Can they solve it? Also Perry the Platypus finds himself dealing with Dr. Doofensmirtz' most dangerous invention yet, an Inator that may open hidden secrets.
1. Enter Jenny

When the Platypus Cry Part 1

By Lolitafreak88

*To truly understand this plot, it is best to read 'Writer's Blockade' first. Thank you*

"URGHH!" Now many people in life get frustrated over something. Whether it's making a difficult decision such as what yogurt flavor to get or where you want to go for the day. Whether its frustration over not getting something right or trying to solve a difficult test question. Or even if you receive something that could completely change your view of someone and are too chicken to look into it and yet too excited to ignore it. Candace was suffering from the last possibility of frustration. The Danville teenage girl who cried 'Busted' was struggling with a dilemma. Two days ago, she thought she had her mind set but now... it was a whole new problem. On that day, she had changed her view of Danville, and also stories, by activating her brother's Fan-Fiction Fantasizer. By gullibly choosing 'Go all the Way Level' she had transformed the universe into that of a story Isabella herself had written to receive a new patch (That looked very good on her sash after she received it). This story was the 'Fireside Princess' a modern fairy-tale that was fairly modern indeed. So Candace was instructed by the mysterious Narrator to go into this creative world as the main protagonist, bring it to a satisfying conclusion so she could revert things back to normal, and also find an object that apparently had something to say about Perry, her pet platypus that 'didn't do much'. This object turned out to be a very simple yet very complex white camera. There was nothing complex about its design, but rather what pictures it could hold. Candace had drawn a few conclusions though several were definitely worst-case scenarios. 1, it could have photos of a memory of Perry's that Candace had forgotten. 2, it could have photos of Perry's family or reveal something about Perry's origins, which was what Candace was actually hoping for. 3, it could have photos of Phineas and Ferb's inventions and make it a fine tool for busting. 4, it could have photos of Perry that were random and made no sense, in which case that would mean the Narrator lied about its importance. 5, and this was the worst but undeniable possibility, it had pictures of Perry that no teenage girl or little brothers should see of their pet platypus. There was also the chance that it could have no photos at all but from what Candace knew of the Narrator, it wouldn't make sense for him to give her something that had absolutely no information.

Anyways, so Candace had successfully completed her goal of the story (At the cost of getting kissed by Perry), befriended the Narrator, and returned home. She hadn't busted her brothers but the invention had made her realize important things and brought a change in her that she really appreciated. So she made an exception on busting her brothers. The Fan-Fiction Fantasizer, after some fine tuning, was now in use at the library and the Danville library was more popular then ever. People were now using it to go into the stories they wanted and had a blast. Candace hadn't used it since then though because she was struggling with this camera issue. She wanted to look at it, but was afraid of tackling the potential shock value alone. But she was also afraid of getting her closest friends (Or even her brothers Phineas and Ferb) involved. So Candace had kept it in her Panic Room for safe-keeping and finally brought it out on this day, having decided it was time to call for back-up. But now she was second-guessing herself which brought upon this vague frustration. After scratching her head she finally made her decision.

"If I am going to crack the code, I need a good cracker." She announced and quickly started dialing a very familiar number on her cell-phone. The recipient of this call was her best friend Stacy.

Stacy was a friendly, cool, and smart girl, though maybe a bit underestimated by her mother. Still, she was Candace's closest friend, and was often the final push Candace needed to do something. Of course, she was often a bit disappointed in Candace when she got in her busting moods but she was loyal and sometimes even helped her in her busting escapades. Plus they worked well as a team, once winning an obstacle course challenge against her little sister Ginger and Isabella. Candace knew Stacy would probably help her, plus it could give Stacy something to do for the day. It was still early morning after all. Stacy was brushing her long black hair when the phone rang and she stopped brushing to pick it up.

"Stacy's room, Stacy speaking." She replied, having recognized the number instantly from many times of answering it. Though she was glad to hear from Candace. She listened as Candace asked if she would come over to help her with a problem.

"What's the problem?" Stacy questioned. A few more sentences later.

"A camera? What kind?" Candace then proceeded to vaguely explain how it was relevant to someone and would apparently reveal something important about this person that Candace didn't know of.

"Is it Jeremy?" Stacy asked with a teasing voice.

"Uh, no. If it was don't you think I would have already looked into the camera by now on my own?" Candace replied, slightly miffed. Jeremy was Candace's boyfriend and who SHE would've chose to play the love interest in 'Fireside Princess'. Instead she had to settle with a serious, human-like Perry. Thankfully Perry was epic in the story as the 'Mysterious Lover' and protected her. Candace now liked to think some of Jeremy's qualities had been put into the Perry who was playing the 'Mysterious Lover' though it was only a theory.

"Good point. Well then who is it?" Stacy asked, setting one of her hands down on the bed. Candace didn't want to give all the detailed information over the phone, she would rather have Stacy come over so Candace could tell Stacy in her room where their conversations would be private. Plus she was dreading telling Stacy about marrying and kissing Perry. While she had accepted that she had to kiss Perry for the sake of the story and that Perry's behavior was noble and he deserved a reward, it was still really embarrassing. _'Girl cheats on boyfriend with platypus', _Candace thought bitterly, _I can see it now._ Then again Stacy wouldn't gossip about personal things, especially regarding Candace, so she felt safe in telling Stacy about this.

"Well... apparently it has something to do with Perry. Weird right? But the person who gave it me was really serious about this, he even gave me this extremely cryptic clue that seems to be about not just Perry but about everything I know." Candace explained while twirling her hair lazily. For a few seconds there was no response on the other side. Candace was worried Stacy hung up or something so she asked,

"Stace? Are you there? Hello?" Normally, Stacy would've replied already considering that the topic of Perry was usually limited. However... recently... Stacy could no longer consider that topic limited and actually considered it dangerous ground. It all started on that fateful day. It was Isabella's birthday and Stacy had dedicated herself to watching the 'Grievance', a horror movie that had its own reputation. Then everything changed when she reached the last ten minutes of the film. Agent P and his nemesis, some pharmacist (Or was it scientist?) crashed into her house and had a brief battle before the doctor was scared off by something. Stacy figured out Agent P was Perry's alter-ego, a secret agent who did all this without the Flynn-Fletcher family knowing. She was then shown a paper explaining what would happen if his cover was blown, that he would be relocated and their memories of him would be erased. Stacy, not being a direct family member, had an advantage over this rule. Knowing that she didn't want her best friend and little brothers to lose their pet platypus (Because that would just be cruel), she vowed to keep it a secret. It seemed to please Perry and she was able to make it look like she hadn't seen any of the clash that had destroyed part of her house when the actual bosses of the corporation had appeared, disguised as repairmen. She also felt like it gave Perry some hope and happiness for some odd reason.

Stacy knew that keeping a secret could be stressful, especially one like this, but she felt like it gave her a purpose and she certainly didn't want to be someone who would blurt out the secret out of pressure. Things had been great so far too, the topic of Perry hadn't been brought up in a conversation since then and life was good. But now this was happening. Stacy was concerned that after hearing from Candace the importance of the camera and that it would say something about Perry, she was worried it'd reveal Perry's secret identity. Then again, she didn't know if that was what the camera was about either, making it difficult to decide what to do about it.

"...Candace..." Stacy finally spoke and with a quiet tone. Candace was relieved and asked,

"Yes?!"

"I... don't think I can help you, sorry. How about you try asking Jeremy for help?" Stacy had decided that it was best that she not get involved. She knew if Candace saw something that looked suspicious in that camera regarding Perry, she would most likely ask Stacy about it. Stacy would be in the position of knowing but having to lie about it and she didn't want that. So Stacy decided that someone else would have to help Candace. _For Perry's sake, _she decided. Luckily, Candace was taking it quite well.

"Well... Jeremy IS my boyfriend. I would hate to get him involved in something that's been treated like a secret of the universe." Candace admitted. Stacy was a bit touched to hear Candace wanting to protect Jeremy in a way. Though that made the camera sound like something higher-ups would be interested in. Like something out of a decent action flick. Stacy had another idea though,

"Then maybe Jenny...?" She suggested. Candace's eyebrow raised at this idea. Jenny was another friend of Candace's, not 'friend' enough to hang out with her everyday but 'friend' enough to be on her cell-phone. She was sweet but a hippie, always campaigning to save the pigeons and participating in environmental projects or community service. Candace was kind of upset that she never got a chance to hang out with Jenny because of this. So why was Stacy suggesting Jenny as a potential contact?

"Stacy, are you sure you can't help? You sounded interested a while ago, did something come up?" Candace inquired. Stacy finally resorted to a very old-fashioned technique, deciding to end the call as soon as possible. She grabbed a piece of paper and began crinkling it.

"Ah man we're breaking up! Sorry Candace, call me later, have fun with the camera! Ciao!" Stacy exclaimed desperately. Candace, of all people, knew this trick quite well and pointed it out,

"Stacy you're just crinkling paper. Are you in a hurry? Do you need to go somewhere? Hello? Hello?" It was too late, Stacy had hung up and so Candace was on her own yet again. Stacy was determined to protect Perry's secret and so she felt this was decision she had to make. Candace, not knowing this, decided Stacy was busy today and so she would have to ask someone else for help. She sat with her legs crossed on the bed and started to ponder who else she could ask for help.

"Phineas and Ferb are my little brothers and I have a hunch they'd be very shocked to find out something they didn't know about Perry. Whatever it is. Mom and Dad wouldn't believe me... ugh... I guess I really have no choice." She conceded. Stacy's suggestions usually were very effective anyway, maybe Jenny would provide a new perspective that Candace didn't have. Plus Candace had been in much tougher situations so this was nothing. She started dialing a number she rarely dialed. After a while,

"Hello?" Jenny's voice responded. Jenny was a gentle but still open-minded and young soul, and was currently on a walk outside somewhere. She seemed to be in a good mood too which encouraged Candace further.

"Hey Jenny!" Candace greeted cheerfully.

"Oh hi Candace, it's good to hear from you. I don't talk to you often, you should really give me a call sometime." Jenny pointed out. Candace frowned because of the irony in that statement but moved on to the main topic.

"Say Jenny, could you come over by any chance? I have a very mysterious camera that I want to look into but I would feel more comfortable looking into it with a close friend at my side so..." Candace stammered a bit near the end, unsure of how to refer to Jenny. But Jenny instantly lit up with excitement.

"I would LOVE that. I don't have anything to do today and I was just going to the park to play and sightsee but this sounds promising. I'll be right there!" Jenny shouted before hanging up. Candace pulled the phone away from her ear in surprise at how easy that was before she heard knocking on the door downstairs. Then she heard her mom call out,

"Candace, there's someone at the door!" Candace was now very surprised. That was just like the time she thought Stacy had arrived at her house impossibly fast though it turned out to be some clowns Phineas and Ferb had summoned to cheer her up. At least Jenny had the excuse of being on a walk. Perhaps she was just very close to Candace's house. In any event, Candace hid the camera under the pillow and then raced out of her room and down the stairs towards the door. She answered and sure enough there was Jenny. She had her usual outfit on and the same flower in her hair and had an eager expression. She was also holding what looked like a boomerang. It looked like it was made out of wood and like someone had painted it on it. Maybe her sibling Django had painted it?

"Hey Candace! I am really glad you invited me over. I hope that we have fun." Jenny said honestly. Candace smiled, glad that Jenny was excited about this as opposed to... scared about it. _Oh but I didn't tell her anything about the camera's back-story yet_, Candace realized.

"Yeah, I really need your help to figure something out and... what's with the boomerang?" Candace asked, finding that she could not take her eyes off it. Jenny looked at the boomerang and then held it in front of her so Candace could get a better look at it.

"This is an authentic Australian boomerang. The museum received it just last week as a gift and Django painted on it to make it more personal. I'm pretty good at throwing it and was going to play with it at the park but this might be more intellectual." Jenny explained. Candace was a bit surprised at Jenny's use of 'intellectual' but was glad to hear that Django had painted on it. Though Candace was never fond of Phineas and Ferb's friends (Besides Isabella) she was beginning to realize Django wasn't so bad. Plus if he was related to Jenny then he couldn't be that bad. Like how Ginger was Stacy's little sister. _Odd how some of Phineas and Ferb's friends are siblings of some of my best friends_, Candace contemplated.

"Um, so let's go upstairs. Then I'll explain everything." Candace said as she headed towards the stairs. But then Jenny gasped as though she figured something out and started looking around.

"Oh yeah, where's Perry? I would love to pet him. I do find it quite interesting that you have such a rare, elegant pet like a platypus." Jenny commented. _He's only elegant in fan-fiction_, Candace wanted to say but knew she couldn't.

"I think you're too late, he's probably-" Candace began.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Jenny asked the all important question.

"Yep. Just like that." Candace said with a bored tone. If anything, she was hoping that the camera would explain where he went off to everyday.

As for Perry, he had become his Agent P persona and was outside in the backyard. He was about to get to one of his many secret entrances when he saw something very strange. An umbrella, floating in mid-air with a propeller on top. It also had a tag on it that said 'Use me'. Perry was a bit confused and wondered if it was one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions though he looked on the back of the tag and saw that it was from O.W.A.C.A (Organization Without A Cool Acronym), the agency he was a member of. Perry gave one of his usual unsurprised looks at this, wondering why the O.W.A.C.A was going so far as to do this instead of letting him use a normal secret entrance like usual. But Agent P followed the instruction and grabbed the handle of the umbrella and amazingly, the umbrella flew up into the air and Perry held on firmly. He ascended upward at a fair pace and they even flew past the window of Candace's room. Candace and Jenny had entered the room but were talking to one another with their backs against the window so they did not see Perry as he briefly rose up in front of the window. Like an elevator.

"So where is the camera you mentioned?" Jenny asked as she sat next to Candace on the bed. Candace pulled the camera from under the pillow without a word and showed it to Jenny. Jenny looked curious of course.

"That is quite mysterious. Whose is it?" She asked. Candace sighed and said,

"Well it was given to me as a result of one of my brother's inventions. It will 'change my world forever' and will reveal to me something I never knew before about Perry. Then there's this cryptic clue that came with it. _The reality you live in is false, this camera is what makes your reality true._ It sounds like something mind-boggling." Jenny thought for a moment before replying,

"Well, then whatever's in this camera is of dire importance and should be treated carefully. What do you think are in those pictures?" Candace started to go down the list,

"Well it could have to do with his origins, where he goes everyday, be about a special memory, be something random, and... um... be inappropriate." She mumbled the last one in embarrassment but Jenny offered an understanding smile.

"Oh Candace, I doubt that Perry the Platypus would do something inappropriate. A pet cares and respects its owners. Even if he goes out everyday, which I admit isn't the most positive sign, I'm sure he wouldn't go as far to do something that would be disgraceful. And if it's the other way around, someone doing something inappropriate to Perry, then that is animal cruelty. And they deserve to face the wrath of Gaia." Jenny stated with passion towards the end. Candace looked a bit freaked out at Jenny's brief display of hippie love but she did have a point. Plus Perry never came back smelling strange or having any noticeable change in appearance, besides one time where he had lipstick stains on him, so it probably wasn't that.

"Thanks Jenny, that was strangely reassuring." Candace said kindly. Jenny gave a warm glance.

"Glad I could help. So where did you get this camera anyway? The first clue is how you received this." Jenny pointed out. Candace knew that she would've had to do this anyway regardless of who she asked for help so she took a deep breath and began to explain the whole 'Fireside Princess' adventure.

Agent P on the other hand was still holding onto the flying umbrella with a very bored expression. He even yawned and used his other hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. He was so high up that he was in the clouds, likely to hide himself from the eyes of a curious public. Finally the umbrella started to descend at a quick pace and Perry saw that he was above the park. _Why are they meeting in a public place?_ Perry could only think. Major Monogram and Carl often did have strange ideas but this was particularly unusual for them. After a few moments of quick descending, he finally landed in a tree where he saw Major Monogram, Carl, and to his surprise Agent's Pinky and Peter the Panda in the branches. Now Perry was slightly concerned. Though the fact that there were only two agents here was better than all the agents being there as he remembered that time he had been seen as a renegade agent due to one of Dr. Doofensmirtz' inventions.

"Ah there you are Agent P, our base is getting washed from top to bottom today so that's why we are meeting here. It's a natural and secretive place. But enough fun and games, we have some serious things to discuss." Major Monogram stated. Agent P gave his full attention to him and listened calmly.

"Well we've done some snooping around as always to see what your nemesis is up to and we actually found something... scary. Something extremely dangerous. He seems to have come up with an Inator that can actually bend reality and create things out of thin air. Like weapons or creatures or, of all things, shaving cream! Not that he has created any shaving cream, it's just me giving an example." Major Monogram stated. Agent P's mouth dropped open. Dr. Doofensmirtz had built some interesting inventions before and ones that could even be deemed threatening (Like the 'Destroy anyone who can't make up their minds' Inator) but this sounded... extreme. Agent P hoped there was a good enough back-story from Doofy that would explain why he had made such a threatening Inator.

"So we are here to warn you and be alert, as this Inator could actually be what Heinz needs to take over the Tri-State Area. Fortunately we've developed a weapon of our own that could counter it. Carl if you may." Major Monogram signaled Carl to take something out and hand it to Perry. It appeared to be a gun of some sort but what was interesting about its shape was that part of it was plastic and it appeared to be one of the guns used to fire cracker jacks at a baseball game into the hands of lucky spectators. There were even packages of cracker jacks inside it. But they noticeably had images of some of O.W.A.C.A agents on them. Perry looked very doubtful at the weapon, wondering how cracker jacks could classify as a weapon.

"These are no ordinary cracker jacks, these have been modified to have intense explosive capabilities, and are as strong as dynamite. They will be able to blow up the Inator and save the day. You can also modify how big the range of the explosion is to make it more balanced. If we were at the base we'd show you how to use it properly but I'm afraid you'll have to find out how it works for yourself Agent P." Carl said. Agent P gave a thankful smile. From the description given to him, it DID sound quite effective actually and he was up for trying different strategies to take down his frenemy. Though he still wondered what Agent Pinky and Peter the Panda were doing here.

"I see you are curious about your fellow agents. Well, since the danger of this particular Inator is so great, they are here as back-up if you need them. If there's any trouble, don't hesitate to call for back-up. We'll be waiting here for when you need us. Good luck Agent P." Major Monogram said. Agent P did a salute and then got back on the umbrella and took off, heading towards Dr. Doofensmirtz' headquarters. Carl though took the time to ask Major Monogram something.

"Sir, are you sure we should wait in this tree? I heard the squirrels in this park get in your pants or something. Also, wouldn't you like to get some ice cream or something?"

"Carl, we don't let appetites get in the way of our work." Major Monogram responded bluntly. Agent's Pinky and Peter noticeably frowned at this. If they were going to wait they should at least have something to satisfy them in the meantime. Major Monogram looked to each of the agents before restating,

"But ice cream does sound good, let's go get some while Perry's on his way." The agents and Carl's facial expressions showed approval of this.

FINALLY I am back to Phineas and Ferb fan-fiction. Writing stories with little dialogue (Besides My Little Pony) can get a bit old of times. That's why alternating between series works well for me :D. Plus it's time to continue the storyline I have begun and concocted with great intrigue and hype. By the way, the warning at the start of the story is something I chose to do because I would hate to confuse readers by explaining past events that you'd only be aware of had you read 'Writer's Blockade'. Plus since the most recently posted stories are on the first page in a series, it is key to let readers know if a story is part of a story arc and not just a stand-alone story. At least that's what I am going for. If you don't like the warning though, please let me know. So Candace has invited Jenny over to reason about the camera. How will Jenny react to Candace's story? What is Phineas and Ferb's invention for the day? And is Dr. Doofensmirtz invention really as dangerous as Major Monogram says? We'll find out in chapter 2! :D Even in a storyline of my own I take no ownership of copyright because all the rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Phineas and Ferb and Disney, who are currently channeling their inner superhero XD. Thank you ^_^.


	2. Warming Up

When the Platypus Cry Part 2

By Lolitafreak88

"And that's all you need to know about my little journey down the rabbit hole. It was definitely crazy and made me almost want to give up, but it was still enjoyable and a lot of good came out of it. If you have any questions please ask." Candace finished. She had told Jenny just about everything. The Fan-Fiction Fantasizer, how it worked, how she used it behind her brother's back, the different Realms, the Narrator, 'Fireside Princess', her role, what she had to do, Perry being the Mysterious Lover (Just about the only thing that made Jenny interrupt Candace in surprise before being shushed), Alchemist Heinz, the Secret Room, finding the camera, the betrayal (Jenny noticeably grew a bit gloomy at hearing this), the Neapolitan Dress, the Gate of Dismissal, the big battle, the victory, the wedding (Jenny's eyes were literally sparkling at this part), finishing the story, the Narrator becoming Jeremy briefly, the review, and finally Candace returning the universe back to normal and returning home. She only left out the musical numbers and the part about flirting with Perry as they were not considerably important. Jenny, who had been raising her hand like a polite pupil, set it down and began by asking,

"Before I ask you my questions, is it ok if I ask you any sort of question? No matter what it is?" Candace looked a bit puzzled at Jenny's hesitance. Maybe Jenny was still a bit unsure of how the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer worked or something and didn't want to ask something that had an obvious answer.

"No, go right ahead. I'm all ears." Candace replied, her goal to ease Jenny's nervousness. Jenny nodded and set her hands gracefully on her lap.

"Well then, what was the flora and fauna of that world like? Did you have intercourse with Perry? If so did you have any kids? Were they furries? What was the climate like?" She asked a string of questions. _Th-Those weren't the kind of questions I was expecting at all!_ Candace thought, her face reddening like an apple.

"Ah...ah, well... um... we never got to do anything... after the wedding. I just threw the bouquet and... yeah, I was done... eheheh... oh and the enviroment... um... it was... nice... yeah it was nice..." Candace shyly stated, never having felt so embarrassed in her own room before. Jenny looked down in shame, realizing that she might've gone too far with her questions.

"I'm sorry Candace, I've been thinking about what I want to do when I grow up and I've recently thought about maybe becoming a scientist who studies animals or nature. If I am going to help protect the enviroment, it'd be fitting to understand it first. So I'm sorry if my questions were a bit too personal. I was hoping to discover something about platypuses that no one has discovered thus far." She admitted. _At least she had a genuine reason,_ Candace thought and took a sigh of relief. The redness started to vanish from her face.

"Don't worry Jenny, curiosity didn't kill the cat, it discovered the cat. Besides I already knew I was in for some major questioning by even bringing up the fact Perry was my Mysterious Lover." Candace said happily. Jenny looked at the camera again.

"Why did the Narrator choose Perry as your Mysterious Lover if you already have Jeremy?" She asked. Candace looked a lot more open to that kind of question. She adopted a thinking pose and said,

"Well he said he wanted me to learn things about Perry that I didn't know of and change my assumption of him. Mostly it's the same purpose as this camera, to reveal something about Perry I never knew about, and also about reality."

"The reality thing is what intrigues me most. Is it suggesting that the world we live in is a dream? Or some other possibility like that?" Jenny asked, her voice sounding more intellectual and open-minded by the minute. She had officially entered, as Candace would put it, 'reasoning mode'.

"How would I know? The Narrator gave me the darn clue. It was like Lemony Snicket! Something vague, open to interpretation, and above all ANNOYING. Why do people speak so cryptically anyway?" Candace asked, a bit frustrated. She wasn't frustrated in the Narrator, or the clue. It was more of frustration directed to the fact she couldn't figure out the clue's meaning. Jenny seemed to consider Candace's frustration in her next answer,

"Most of the time it's so that a clue can't be used in the wrong hands. Only someone who can figure out the clue could use it. Like if you had a detailed map that showed a hiding place meant for you. If someone who wanted to find you, like in a game of hide-and-seek, found that map, it would be used against you. It's clear that this clue refers to you, he doesn't want anyone else to use it. He believes you could understand it by putting it in a riddle format. Plus the riddle format would require heavy thinking and potentially discourage other people from trying to figure it out. It's kind of a matter of determination and how well you know something." Candace looked at Jenny star-struck. Stacy was clever and smart in her own ways (Like finding out that Jeremy and Candace were literally attached to one another for a whole day before Candace even realized Stacy knew) but Jenny was also a genius in her own ways.

"Wow Jenny, that's a brilliant deduction. Now I know why Stacy suggested you." Candace stated. Jenny suddenly grew rigid. It might've been because she was currently in 'reasoning mode' and she heard something that caught her attention. Jenny looked at Candace with a suspicious look.

"What do you mean Stacy suggested me?" She asked. Candace put a hand over her mouth, wondering if that might've offended Jenny. Sometimes it's seen as a good thing to be suggested by someone, like suggesting a famous chef to someone who was looking for a good place to eat. But sometimes it could also be seen as a subtle insult or like the only reason you were suggested was for a reason that might not be all that positive. Like somebody wanted you to come over only to help you and no other reason.

"Well I asked her to come over first but she seemed really busy. Though she sounded pretty into what I was talking about until I mentioned Perry and that I got a cryptic clue. Then she used the paper crinkling trick on me." Candace admitted sheepishly. _Why'd I ever tell her about that trick?_ Candace thought with a peeved look. It would be a bit sweeter if she just said she couldn't talk instead of using some technique to pretend you had a bad connection. Jenny also adopted a thinking pose, one arm crossed and the other lifting her hand to just below her mouth.

"That is interesting... but did you tell her anything else?"

"Nope, never got to tell her about my adventure, or even about the French kiss." Candace said in response to Jenny. At this Jenny softened her expression and posture.

"Very well then, I suppose Stacy must've been in a hurry then." She said calmly. Though in truth, she was actually saving this fact in the back of her head. Jenny was now doing her best to assist Candace in solving this mystery so any fact that sprung up should be stored for later, just in case.

"Maybe we should talk more about the clue then?" Candace proposed. Jenny closed her eyes and once again put her hands to her lap.

"I had an idea, what if the 'reality' the Narrator mentioned isn't talking about the world around us but rather 'US'? A camera is meant to hold memories right?" She proposed with a certain dignity to her voice. Candace's eyes widened. That was certainly a bold but possible angle to go for.

"True..."

"Plus it says in your Narrator's clue that 'this camera makes our reality true' when the current reality is supposedly 'false. Then perhaps this camera will reveal to us something that we have forgotten and thus, the life we live in is... hmm... oh. That doesn't work.." Jenny trailed off in some disappointment.

"What's the matter?" Candace asked, feeling a bit down at losing the chance of a breakthrough.

"Why would losing some memories affect the way we live, or the world around us? Especially if they relate to Perry or us? Unless it is something like an anniversary or a birth or even some disaster like a death, we could live our lives normally if we forgot something." Jenny concluded._ Anniversary..._ Candace thought. _That bugs me for some reason._ But before Candace could point this out to Jenny, there was some knocking on the door. Candace gasped and quickly hid the camera under the bed again. She and Jenny had been in the bedroom for awhile so it was natural someone else who was living in the house would wonder what they were doing.

"Thinking about stuff really does make time go by without you realizing it doesn't it?" Jenny asked.

"You bet. Who is it?" Candace asked, masking her nervousness with a neutral tone.

"It's me Phineas! We got our invention ready and we thought you and Jenny would like to participate in it." Said a voice all too familiar to Candace. Jenny put her hands together as though she was clapping and her face lit up with excitement. Candace wanted to roll her eyes. Of course Phineas and Ferb had built something, they always did. And she would always try to bust them. But they would always disappear. And mom would always miss it. And Candace ALWAYS looked silly. The Fan-Fiction Fantasizer had gone well but that was mostly because Candace did it independently and there was no one to bust. Plus it looked very normal, like a bookcase with a lever on it. Though Candace took into consideration Jenny's excitement. Jenny and Stacy were a lot more excited for Phineas and Ferb's inventions than Candace herself. Plus Jenny rarely got a chance to experience them. Stacy was the one who had more opportunities so it made sense Jenny would want to go on it.

"What is it exactly?" Candace asked, wanting some specifics.

"It's a mystery! We've planted clues all over the house and riddles and we need you to solve them. If you solve the mystery, you will receive an amazing prize!" Phineas exclaimed with his usual optimism and upbeat character. Jenny was clearly sold, getting up from the bed and starting to pull on Candace's arm.

"C'mon Candace, this sounds like a lot of fun! I love mysteries!" She begged like a puppy. Combined with her love of nature and animals and it wasn't too surprising she was as convincing as an actual puppy. But Candace stayed defiant... though half-heartedly.

"But we have our OWN mystery to solve and unless they decorated the whole house I probably can't bust them for it." Candace grumbled. Jenny flinched at this. She was not a big fan of Candace's busting obsession

"Bust? Is that the only word that you know? When did it even start?" She asked, suddenly sounding as threatening as... a bear. Candace gulped.

"Uh... well you see-"

"NO BUSTS! I came here to help you solve the mystery you spoke of because it sounded fun, NOT to bust your brothers. You are going to enjoy this invention because a mystery your brothers made will provide a perfect mental warm-up for when we tackle our mystery again. You will also NOT say anything about busting or I swear to Gaia that I will leave and let you figure out your mystery on your own, GOT IT?" Jenny's tirade was completely contradicting to her previous calm, decisive elegance. Then again, Candace's busting obsession had been going on for far too long and was constantly interfering with her relationships. _At least she didn't reveal what our mystery was to Phineas_, Candace thought noting how Jenny never said 'camera'. She was loyal to the end. Candace, like a young troublemaking student who got caught by the teacher said,

"Yes, yes I do." Jenny released a deep sigh of air and then turned to the door. She suddenly started to blush, realizing that Phineas might've overheard her release of frustration.

"Sorry if I scared you Phineas, so where do we begin?" Jenny said with the innocence of a rabbit that would've worked better had she not just lost her cool. After a few quiet seconds of awkward silence, Phineas replied,

"Um... the first clue can be found by playing a video game. Good luck!" Then they heard him run away from the door and down the steps. Jenny clapped her hands giddily.

"This is so exciting! Your brothers are really the best! Why haven't you asked them to help you with the camera?" Jenny questioned. Candace bit her lip and said,

"I... It's my responsibility, I don't want to get them involved. I want them to continue to do what makes them happy." Jenny seemed impressed by her answer.

"That's very noble of you to take responsibility for a potentially life-changing mystery. Like a matriarch of the family." She commented with notable praise. Candace was surprised at how Jenny was so eloquent and that Jenny considered her noble. Candace had noble traits to her character indeed, even if her more eccentric traits were the ones that were more obvious. Jenny seemed to have an acute ability to read people and ideas and had unmasked that with the proficiency of a therapist. With renewed price, Candace declared,

"Of course, I would hate to get my brothers into something dangerous. Besides I am a mature, sophisticated adult and I have more responsibility on my shoulders. But I don't throw that responsibility aside, I relish in it. Anyways let's get this show on the road!" At this, Jenny nodded and the two girls exited the room.

Suddenly, in true musical fashion, a catchy beat started to play and suddenly the scenery changed, as though it was a music video. No longer was it the Flynn-Fletcher household but rather a dining room table. It was dark, with only the gentle orange glow of candles providing light. But then the sound of a spotlight being turned on suddenly rang out and illuminated Candace, who was wearing a hairstyle just like the one she wore to the summer cotillion and a scarlet dress, complete with matching heels. A spontaneous musical number was about to begin, and from the looks of it, had something to do with mystery.

Candace: _We got a mystery, and glitter's raining on me... (Candace starts singing confidently but then is caught off-guard by actual glitter raining on her. She looks up and lifts her hand, feeling the glitter rain down on her and also the room. As she finishes her first lines, another spotlight turns on this time on Jenny who is sitting next to Candace. She is wearing a gorgeous emerald dress with a peacock feather headpiece and peacock-themed jewelry and matching pumps.)_

Jenny: _Put on your thinking cap, the culprit's on the map (Jenny sings with impressive strength, wearing an expression of surprise with herself. She points to her head as she sings the second part of her lyric and then gestures towards the table as the whole room finally illuminates revealing a long table with six different, distinct objects on it. Jenny and Candace proceed to get up)_

Candace: _There's clues everywhere you only need to look, be it a speck of dust or maybe even a book, don't you know? (Candace and Jenny started to walk in a composed, elegant, almost fashionable way around the table and the camera shows close-ups of the objects on the table revealing a lead pipe, a wrench, a gun, a rope, a candlestick, and a knife though there are price-tags on them revealing them to be likely fake. At the last note, Candace and Jenny both grab the back of the chairs in front of them.)_

_ It's spiraled out of control (Candace and Jenny shake their heads to the rhythm of the music, their hair sent flying by their fast motion.)_

Chorus: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! (Candace pulls a key out of the pocket of her gown and looks to Jenny who nods, as though approving Candace to use it.)_

Jenny: _This could take the whole night, so everyone just stay tight, don't want to fall (Jenny and Candace head towards a door on the right and Candace inserts the key into the lock.)_

Chorus: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! (Candace and Jenny open the door to come face to face with the Giant Floating Baby Head.)_

Jenny: _Uh... this doesn't make sense at all. (Candace and Jenny stare at the Giant Floating Baby Head with bewildered expressions and Jenny is so stunned that she just says her lines and not even in tune with the music.)_

Chorus: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! (Candace and Jenny immediately shut the door)_

Candace and Jenny: _Alibis under the sunlight, who, what, when, where, why, and how. (The scene changes to what appears to be in front of the Flynn-Fletcher household with Candace and Jenny dressed in detective-wear identical to that of the outfits Candace and Stacy wore when they were channeling Sherlock Holmes and they begin dancing.)_

_Finding clues in the moonlight, warming up for my pet platypus. (Candace holds up a picture of Perry the Platypus and Jenny looks at it in admiration as they move in tune with the music.)_

_Every second could shed some light, so stay alert or your numbers up. (Candace and Jenny go into the backyard and see a detailed box and Jenny runs over to it and begins to open it when Candace holds out her arm to indicate Jenny should wait.)_

_ Finding clues in the moonlight, warming up for my pet platypus. (A cat pops out of the box after Jenny opens it and it leaps into Jenny's arms and she hugs it gently as she sings though Candace looks surprised at first but smiles at Jenny being with what she loves most. As the music continues, the scenery changes once again into what appears to be a lavish rose garden in the middle of the night, in front of a mansion, in the midst of a typhoon. Candace appears holding an umbrella and dressed in an elegant white men's suit with a red dress-shirt under it and a black tie with a family crest on it. Nice shoes complete the look)_

Candace: _Flipping chessboards over, seek a red roverrrr! (Candace walks down the rose garden before a powerful gust of wind blows past her and blows the umbrella she's carrying out of her hand, leading her to scream a bit at the second line. She tries to look towards where the umbrella went before something catches her eye.)_

_Decipher a hidden clue, and the answer's true (Candace sees a diseased rose among the rose garden marked with what appears to be a candy wrapper and taking note of this, she pulls out a notepad and pencil and adds this detail onto the notepad.)_

Jenny: _There's clues everywhere you only need to look, be it a speck of dust or maybe even a book, don't you kno-OHHHHHHH! (Jenny is dressed in a western-style gown with a fancy collar with a family crest on it, and mid-heel black boots. She approaches a chapel that has 'Happy Anniversary for Perry' on it painted in a bold red liquid as she sings. As she starts on the last line of this part, she opens the door a crack and peers in. The sight she sees is apparently so frightening she screams in mid-lyric and closes the door quickly and leans against it in a panic.)_

_ It's spiraled out of control (Jenny sings this lyric quietly before running over to join Candace in the rose garden.)_

Chorus: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

Candace: _This could take the whole night, so everyone just stay tight, don't want to fall_

Chorus: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. (Candace and Jenny watch in shock as a bunch of goats appear at one end of the garden and watch as the goats stare at them with a peculiar expression. Candace and Jenny gulp as the chorus sings their part.)_

Candace and Jenny: _This doesn't make any sense at alllll! (Candace and Jenny scream and start to run off in fear of the goats who are now stampeding towards them.)_

_ Chorus: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!_

Candace and Jenny: _Alibis under the sunlight, who, what, when, where, why, and how. (The scenery changes yet again but this time to what appears to be some kind of academy. Candace, dressed in a Gothic Lolita outfit complete with twin-tails haircut and Gothic headpiece, and Jenny, dressed in a Japanese-style schoolgirl uniform with her hair in pigtails, walk in a composed motion down the hall.)_

_ Finding clues in the moonlight, warming up for my pet platypus. (Candace and Jenny pass by a series of doors with name-plates that have cute, pixilated depictions of Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Stacy, and Jenny above their name.)_

_ Every second could shed some light, so stay alert or your numbers up. (Candace and Jenny eventually come across a door. A sign over the door says 'Courtroom'.)_

_ Finding clues in the moonlight, warming up for my pet platypus. (Candace and Jenny look at one another, Jenny donning a medical glove on her left hand and holding a plastic bag with the right, and nod at one another. They enter the room, revealing it to be a complex room with various podiums.)_

Jenny: _Oh baby baby, though the clues may vary, oh baby baby, we'll understand Perry. (Candace spots a box of doughnuts and runs to it immediately and starts to gobble down on a delicious looking doughnut with sprinkles and icing as Jenny conducts her investigation.)_

Jenny: _Oh baby baby, though the clues may vary, oh baby baby, we'll understand Perry. (Jenny finds a pair of unique, custom-made scissors by one of the podiums and picks them up with her medical glove-donned hand and puts them in the plastic bag as Candace starts investigating, still chomping down on a doughnut.)_

Jenny: _Oh baby baby, though the clues may vary, oh baby baby, we'll understand Perry. (Candace finds a laptop and picks it up and holds it with her other arm as she finishes off her doughnut and starts to skip merrily, feeling proud with herself as she and Jenny almost meet up. The chorus begins to sing "Yeah" in the background.)_

Jenny: _Oh baby, baby, though the clues may vary, ooh baby baby._

Chorus: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! (Jenny and Candace find their last clue and Jenny picks it up to reveal that's it a Ducky Momo plush. Jenny gives a very confused look though Candace looks at with excitement and awe at its adorableness.)_

Candace and Jenny: _Alibis under the sunlight, who, what, when, where, why, and how. (The scenery changes one more time to an actual, or at least more believable courtroom where the judge is Candace's mom Linda. Candace and Jenny are back in their detective wear and on their table are the five weapons, the marked rose, and the scissors. Jenny is using the laptop. In the plaintiff stand is the Ducky Momo plush and in the defendant stand is the Giant Floating Baby Head.)_

_ Finding clues in the moonlight, warming up for my pet platypus. (Candace gestures towards Jenny who reveals the screen on the laptop that shows that they believe the Giant Floating Baby Head was responsible for the disappearance of apparently Perry by using all the weapons and that Perry marked a rose to indicate he escaped.)_

_ Every second could shed some light, so stay alert or your numbers up. (Linda looks over the diagram and nods in agreement. She then hits the stand with the gavel and the Giant Floating Baby Head is found guilty and Candace and Jenny jump up and down in excitement.)_

_Finding clues in the moonlight, warming up for my pet platypus. (As the song ends, Candace and Jenny share a momentous hi-five and after its conclusion, Candace and Jenny are back in the backyard of the Flynn-household, wearing their normal attire as though nothing happened. Although there is noticeably glitter all over the backyard. Candace looks down and sees the glitter and puts her hands on her hips.)_

"Ok, where did all this glitter come from? I thought that was just part of the song." Candace questioned. Jenny, who had thoroughly enjoyed being part of the song looked down as well and saw the glittery mess. Jenny had no strong opinion on glitter, except that it was used in many song lyrics and parties, and thought it could possibly be used as a potential alternative to hair accessories as it did add a nice sparkle to your hair. Jenny also felt warmed-up, just like she wanted, and so she made a hypothesis.

"Maybe some arcane power summoned it here, or someone threw a bunch of glitter for no particular reason?"

"Or maybe it's the Mysterious Force mocking me." Candace remarked with a huff. Jenny turned to Candace in confusion and clear concern, which combined gave Jenny a skeptical expression.

"Mysterious Force?" She asked. _Oh right only Stacy really knows about it,_ Candace thought after seeing and hearing Jenny's reaction.

"I'll tell you later. Not like glitter could be a clue anyway." Candace said. With that, she and Jenny went back inside the house, ready to really start solving Phineas and Ferb's mystery.

Little did Candace know that she was right and wrong. This glitter was definitely not a clue from Phineas and Ferb, but it most certainly WAS a clue in itself. A clue to what a certain scientist was doing, and what his newest Inator did. Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz was not the most desirable thing in the world, but his intellect was something to be noted of. He had an acute ability to build Inators (His term for machines) that had a vast array of effects. Like Major Monogram noted, his newest Inator seemed to have startling power as glitter was raining around the area Dr. Doofensmirtz was in. He was in a dramatic pose and laughing in pride.

"AHAHAHA! Yes! At last I have accomplished the impossible! I, Doofensmirtz, have made glitter fall from the sky! Take that pop music! And this is only the beginning. I could create universes, or galaxies, or even a new type of animal... although I think that's been done recently. And it wasn't even created it was found." As usual, Dr. Doofensmirtz monologue trailed off from the main reason for the monologue. It was part of why he was not the most focused scientist in the world. Still he was good at his craft. Perry, approaching majestically from the sky, started to descend downward with the umbrella. His shadow started to show on the rooftop of the building that Dr. Doofensmirtz lived in and worked in. Dr. Doofensmirtz noticed the imposing and familiar shadow and looked up in surprise.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it more glitter? No it's... ah great it's you. At least you didn't break through anything again." Dr. Doofensmirtz grumbled. Although he and Perry were much more acquainted than usual rivals and would help one another when necessary, they still had some animosity towards another. It was pretty much built from the whole rivalry they had as Perry would save the day as Agent P and stop Dr. Doofensmirtz and it would go on and on. Danville's residents definitely had a daily routine working out for them whether it was busting, or inventing something fun or new, or getting foiled. Perry landed and the umbrella flew off, presumably back to the park where back-up was stationed. He also revealed his new weapon. Perry glanced at Dr. Doofensmirtz with a serious expression. Normally it would be of skepticism but Perry did not ignore warnings. Dr. Doofensmirtz also took note of Perry's new weapon that was in his hands.

"Is that what they use to shoot the yummy crackers at baseball games? Well Perry, it's cute but it's nothing compared to my ConjureInator! By the way, the reason it's called 'Conjure' is because 'Create' has been used WAY too many times for my liking. So as you can see it can create just about anything upon vocal commands as long as you within the machine's frequency. You could also do it with thoughts but it takes time to read those thoughts. You just missed me create glitter that rained down from the heavens and annoyed the Tri-State Area. That was only a fraction of what this Inator can do." Dr. Doofensmirtz explained with obvious pride and confidence in his ConjureInator. Perry looked slightly impressed. Usually Dr. Doofensmirtz was not so detailed or prepared with his explanations but this speech had proven he had done his homework. Still, his explanation also meant that this ConjureInator could prove to be very powerful and confirmed Major Monogram's warning. It basically allowed someone to alter reality. Although there were two things Perry was awaiting for that did not come yet and he chattered to make his wondering known.

"What's that? Oh yeah, a back-story. Well you see, I actually couldn't think of a back-story at the moment and considered creating one, though of course that would completely negate the meaning of a back-story. But then that gave me the wonderful idea of a machine that could CREATE anything and so voila! Instant Inator! And about the trap... well I don't need one with this Inator. I am certain it can handle you and your new... whatever it is. But first, undo glitter rain." Dr. Doofensmirtz said the last few words as though giving commands. The glitter that had been raining down disappeared in a flash. It appeared as though this machine could also reverse any changes made or make things that were created last disappear. _Interesting_, Perry thought. But then in an instant, Dr. Doofensmirtz barked some commands,

"Create some rockets that go boom!" Three lit up rockets, like the kind used in firework shows, appeared from the sky and went after Perry. Perry armed his weapon and aimed. He didn't know what to expect from pulling the trigger as this was his first time using the weapon but he trusted O.W.A.C.A... _Hmm?_ The thought seemed funny for some reason...

Perry resumed focus and fired, a bag of cracker jacks was fired out and flew towards one of the rockets. It soon hit the rocket and in a stunning display, it exploded like a bomb and blew up the rocket along with it. A perfect demonstration of the destructive power Carl said it had. Though there were still two more. Perry did an expert back-flip on one hand to avoid the last two rockets that had tactically come from either side of Perry. The rockets took flight again after Perry expertly avoided the attack. This gave Perry a chance to examine the gun some more. He noted that there were several settings. "Fire One, "Fire Two", "Close Range", "Any Range", "Small", "Medium", and "Super-Size". The first two seemed to talk about how many bags were fired at once and was set to "Fire One", the next two indicated the range and was default to "Any Range", while the last three were probably about the radius of the explosion and impact, which was set to "Medium". _Pretty nifty,_ Agent P thought. He changed "Fire One" to "Fire Two" and then fired at the rockets. Two bags flew out this time and just like before, destroyed the rockets in a memorable and somewhat elegant explosion. Dr. Doofensmirtz looked stunned.

"Wow... they actually built something that can compete with an Inator that can alter reality. Very flashy though, I approve of this design." He remarked positively. Agent P didn't want to risk letting Dr. Doofensmirtz use such a potent machine again and so, setting the gun to "Fire One" and "Super-Size", fired at the ConjureInator. Dr. Doofensmirtz noticed and after screaming in fear, commanded.

"Make that thingy disappear before it hits you!" In an instant it did, the fired bag of Cracker Jacks disappeared. Agent P clicked his tongue in frustration. It could make even projectiles disappear or things that existed already. Dr. Doofensmirtz looked grumpy and folded his arms.

"Wow, I can't believe you have no regard for the ConjureInator. It took a really long time building this and you just wanted to destroy it instantly. You haven't even seen the best part of it... well actually you did but still! You'll pay for that futile attempt! Create an attack that Perry will never escape from!" Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted. The response was elaborate and terrifying. At least thirty giant spears materialized above Perry, staying put like a well-trained army and looking eager to strike. Perry's eyes suddenly widened and, so completely shocked by the sudden aggressive move, froze.

"Eh, spears are kind of old-fashioned aren't they?" Dr. Doofensmirtz questioned. However, he did not realize the full intensity of this attack. The spears clearly looked very sharp, and like they would easily pierce through any sort of flesh. They were also scarily large and it was likely, because of Dr. Doofensmirtz' command, they would not miss. They suddenly hurled forward towards Perry at what seemed to be a rabid speed. Dr. Doofensmirtz finally realized that his command was specific for all the wrong reasons. He desperately called out,

"WAIT! MISS! MISSSSS!" Perry could only stand absolutely petrified. He didn't even know the machine's accuracy, or how long it took for it to input a command right after a previous one. A frightened look, a look of complete fear and almost heartbreak was worn on his face. The spears seemed to be aiming straight for him. Perry uttered what appeared to be a gasp and for a few seconds, everything was black. And then...

_A young Phineas at the animal shelter..._

_ A young Phineas playing music..._

_ Dr. Doofensmirtz looking behind him as though something was following him after getting his picture taken..._

_ The roller-coaster..._

_ His very sad-looking reflection on a puddle of water as it was raining..._

_ Candace petting him at Linda's birthday..._

_ Candace, looking a bit worse for wear, about to push a self-destruct button..._

_ Phineas comforting him after a bad dream..._

_ Stacy and her mom in their car stopping on a red-light..._

_ The Flynn-Fletcher Family through a window as he was leaving..._

_ A vase given to him from Dr. Doofensmirtz..._

_ A T.V featuring a dancer on an exercise video..._

_ Dr. Doofensmirtz as a platypus..._

_ The middle of nowhere..._

_ Agent Lyla in front of him with a smile..._

_ Dr. Doofensmirtz wondering where 'Steven's is..._

_ The portal to the 2nd Dimension..._

_ Platyborg..._

_ Phineas looking very upset with him after Perry attempts to leave unnoticed..._

_ Phineas hugging him dearly..._

_ The images of the camera flashing by on the screen at O.W.A.C.A headquarters._

When 'life flashes in front of your eyes' it is an uncanny experience. You see the fondest memories of your life, the happiest, the saddest, the weirdest, the most memorable. So Perry's life simply flashed in front of his eyes and when it was over, he saw Dr. Doofensmirtz shaking him firmly and looking panicked shouting,

"Perry?! PERRY?! Hello, earth to nemesis! The spears missed, just like I commanded. A-And I made them disappear afterward! Though, whew! That was a close one. Next time I'll have to be wary of what adjectives I use to describe commands." Perry finally came back into reality, still standing up, and he noticed the spears were gone like his frenemy had said they were. He saw that he had dropped the weapon O.W.A.C.A worked so hard to make him. Perry didn't mind though, he realized there was still so much he had to do. Although he had been through a lot, he still had people that cared about him and that he cared about. He had developed a unbreakable will over the years, and he was not going to let it fall easily. So Perry took a deep breath and composed himself by adjusting his fedora, with the professionalism of a true O.W.A.C.A agent, much to Dr. Doofensmirtz' delight.

Ok so chapter 2 is done! I wonder how long it takes writer's to make an original song and get it all situated cause it sure takes me a while to do these songs, but they are a trademark of the show and one of my favorite parts about it ^_^. Plus this will be my only song in this story. So the song is inspired by 'Domino' by Jessie J which is SUCH a catchy song. Plus I kind of envisioned having a musical number like this with Candace and Jenny singing about mysteries. Though the concept changed as I've discovered some cool mystery series' lately so it worked out well. Also, the 'life flashing' scene was something I came up with recently and thought it was a great idea. I've never experienced that, and I don't know if it's real, but many people or at least scripts say things like 'I saw my life flash in front of my eyes' so I thought I could use it. Plus it was a much better idea I think than my initial idea for the part where Perry sees how scary the ConjureInator can be which was hovering over T territory _. Also, I hope that I've written Jenny to be a likable character since she's so underdeveloped in the series. I try not to write her like she's ALL about the enviroment or her interests like Dawn from Total Drama Revenge of the Island but more like she's a teenage girl who just cares about the enviroment. I also think she's pretty smart and cares about others. Like in the Phineas and Ferb-Busters episode where she proposed to Stacy the idea about going along with Candace's plan so that Candace will drop the busting once and for all. If you understand anyway. So Candace and Jenny start their mystery-solving with Phineas and Ferb's new mystery while Perry has to tackle a much tougher mystery with the ConjureInator. But will Dr. Doofensmirtz find new ideas that might turn the ConjureInator into the thing he needs to take over Danville? And can Candace and Jenny find any new clues or ideas for not only Phineas and Ferb's mystery but the mystery of the camera? Find out next time on chapter 3! ^_^ Once again I take no ownership of the material used and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Phineas and Ferb and Disney. Thank you ^_^.


	3. Another Angle

When the Platypus Cry Chapter 3

By Lolitafreak88

"GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!" Major Monogram exclaimed in shock after seeing what was occurring on the rooftop through his binoculars. He had seen a large amount of intimidating spears appear out of what seemed like nowhere and fall towards something and resulting in a large contact sound that could actually be heard from just about anywhere in the Tri-State Area. But then the spears disappeared just as instantly as they appeared. He had also seen the rockets from before-hand though he saw the sudden explosions and recognized it as the work of the new weapon they gave to Perry. _I need to come up with a catchy name for it_, Major Monogram realized. At the moment it seemed like Perry might've been badly hurt from those spears or, if Perry had indeed dodged them, was in a situation where some assistance could be required. Carl didn't seem to think so and he was eating ice cream with Agent's Pinky and Peter. Carl had chosen chocolate, Pinky picked a simple vanilla, and Peter had picked strawberry.

"What is it sir?" Carl asked casually. Major Monogram was at a loss for words at first.

"Wh-wh...why Perry might be in danger! Those spears were plentiful and seemed to have precise aim. Perry's one of our best agents, with a high success rate and an acute loyalty. However, this may be too big for Perry alone and I just can't shake the bad feeling I have." He replied honestly. Though he had a naturally strict personality, and was somewhat ignorant of the agent's feelings at times, he still cared about them and wanted to help them accomplish their missions. Carl was in a glass half-full mood.

"I think Perry's fine, he would've called for back-up by now if he needed it. Plus he's a clever little rascal and he helped foil me remember? Not one of my proudest moments but it showed Perry's skill." Carl stated. At one point, Carl had turned evil and had actually proven to be a worthy opponent, creating robot clones of the Flynn-Fletcher family that would've likely succeeded if not for a valiant effort. Major Monogram was unsure why Carl was bringing up one of his least honorable moments to compare with Perry's skill but he accepted it anyway.

"Yes, that is true. By the way, next time let me know beforehand if you are going to go rogue." Major Monogram warned. Carl nodded and responded with his usual,

"Yes sir." Meanwhile, Candace and Jenny had finished playing a video game and Jenny cheered and shot her arms up with her fists clenched as a sign of victory.

"YES! I won!" Candace frowned a bit, clearly having lost. She didn't play video games very often and when she did, she would find herself outmatched by Stacy. She did get to be a video game heroine one time when Phineas and Ferb warped her into a video game with nothing but a towel and hairdryer. She was able to conquer it and won the game essentially and was still able to find an awesome dress for the cotillion. It just fell from the sky, literally. Candace, feeling pouty, folded her arms in annoyance and muttered,

"Humph, beginners luck." Jenny seemed to get why Candace was pouty and admitted,

"Well I don't really play video games either. They are often filled with insensitive material, harsh graphics, or va-va-voom. Those war games are the worst! War is not the answer to everything you know." Candace fought with all her might to not roll her eyes or look at Jenny like she was crazy and won. Jenny did have a thing for the enviroment indeed and also peace, having once made a gelatin that was shaped like a dove. Though at least Jenny seemed to know when to tone it down and had excellent focus in what she put her mind to.

"You have a point there. Phineas and Ferb win not just the battle but also the war when it comes to busting." Candace said, showing some empathy with Jenny's point of view. Jenny, who had been smiling, suddenly adopted a neutral expression which caused Candace to do the same too. Candace briefly wondered it was because she brought up 'busting' when Jenny had specifically told her not to but she was instead caught off-guard by Jenny's following questions,

"Why do you wish to bust your brothers? Isn't it a bit far-fetched to go all this way and for this long to try to 'bust' your brothers for something that is made for fun and joy?" _Her too?_ Candace thought. It seemed like lately people were really noting on her busting obsession, first the Narrator and now Jenny. _Is it that mysterious? Why do people want to know why so badly? It's pretty obvious isn't it?_

"I'm not going to tell such information to someone who's only really spent time with me today." Candace said defensively. If Stacy or Jeremy had asked then she would've agreed but Jenny, while sweet, really did only start hanging out with her today. Several times Candace tried to get Jenny to hang out with her or talk to her (Like when Stacy and Candace had a minor fight when her busting habit was interfering with their plans) but Jenny was always doing something related to the enviroment. So Candace and Jenny had not spent as much time as Candace and some of the others. Even Candace and Buford had more overall interaction than Candace and Jenny did. Jenny may have been helping out tremendously, it was not enough for Candace to accept her as someone she could safely share her secrets with. _Although I did tell her about the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer, _Candace thought, _but that was kind of necessary wasn't it?_

Jenny gasped at Candace's reply, a bit shocked at Candace's defensiveness. Although she seemed to figure out why after a few seconds with the same expression painted on her face. She put her hands in her lap gently and sadly said,

"You are correct. I have not spent a lot of time with you over the summer and..." Suddenly she trailed off and assumed a thinking pose. Candace looked puzzled at why Jenny was suddenly brainstorming when she sounded like she was about to say something important.

"And?" Candace interjected.

"Hasn't this summer been particularly odd? Like I know summer days are relatively long, but it feels like it's been an era within itself." Ironically, she was not very far off from the truth, in fact she was right on the target. Candace adopted a "Derpy" expression at this random fact. Jenny realized that she might've been very random and went on with what she was about to say earlier.

"I'm sorry, I just thought about it when I mentioned 'summer'. But the point is that I really haven't spent a lot of time with you. I think I let moderation go and focused mostly on trying to help the planet. I've alienated you, I've alienated Stacy, I've practically alienated the rest of your family. I mean this was the first time I've actually entered your house or your room. I've always just appeared in the backyard whenever your brothers were building some sort of invention. I want to change that, I want to win your trust so that I can confide with you and you can confide with me. That is why I will be at your side for this whole investigation and never back down. I will also try to balance my time more so I can meet with my friends more often. Are we in agreement?" Jenny's speech was a perfect reflection of her personality, eloquent and to the point. Jenny seemed to understand what her behavior had done to the relationship between her and her friends. She didn't know much about the Flynn-Fletchers (And was pretty sure that Stacy knew more about them) and not much about Candace except for what everyone in town knew. She had gotten the chance to receive some unique information about Candace just today and she wanted to learn more. Candace's eyes showed forgiveness and interest throughout Jenny's speech and she said,

"I'll tell you what Jen, if we solve this mystery together, your reward will be the answer to the question you just asked. I mean if it's fair enough for you, you could ask for something big like a new top or a coupon." Jenny's eyes sparkled when she heard Candace call her 'Jen'. _It's just like Stacy's nickname 'Stace'!_ Jenny thought. Feeling a lot better and inspired, Jenny nodded in agreement. Candace then held her fist firmly and restated their goal,

"Ok then! Let's see what our first clue is!" The T.V screen showed a list of high-scores that were mostly default though it had a few unique usernames on it. The top one and the highest score said "TREE". Candace face-palmed.

"The tree in the backyard? UGH, we were just there like a while ago!" She complained, remembering the whole glitter issue. Jenny seemed to be A-ok with it though.

"Very well then, let's go see what the first clue is." Jenny got up and headed towards the backyard and Candace followed after her. When they got out to the backyard they looked in surprised at the backyard being suddenly clean of glitter.

"Did Phineas and Ferb clean the backyard while we were playing?" Jenny asked. Candace had a different idea of who did it.

"It's probably the Mysterious Force trying to cover up Phineas and Ferb's tracks. It always does this to me when I am just about to succeed." She said with some frustration. Jenny raised her eyebrow and was about to ask about it though decided to wait till they found the next clue so then Candace might be more open to such questions.

"We should split up. Since we know there is no chance of murder, splitting up is the best option at the moment for finding information." Jenny proposed.

"PRECISELY! So many people don't realize when they should split up but this is one of those times where they definitely should." Candace said. With a common plan in mind, Candace and Jenny proceeded to split up. Jenny looked towards the top, left, and middle of the backyard while Candace covered the area around the tree, right and the bottom. They didn't appear to find anything out of the ordinary. However, at one point where the angle shows the tree in the background, one could see that there was a note taped onto the tree. Candace looked around before she got an unusual feeling that she was being watched or that someone knew something and looked towards the angle.

"Hey, do you by any chance see a clue?" She asked. It was a clear 'breaking the fourth wall' moment. From off-screen, Jenny asked,

"Candace, who are you talking to and why are you facing the fence?" Candace looked like she was contemplating Jenny's suggestion and brushed it off.

"Yeah you're right, what am I doing? But since I have a hunch that someone knows something that I don't Jenny, can you check the tree and see if anything's there?" Candace asked, still facing the direction of the angle. Jenny appeared on-screen in the background and spotted the message.

"Oh, I found something! It appears to be some kind of riddle." She said. Candace smile pretty much spoke for itself. The angle returned to normal as Candace ran over towards Jenny and the saw the clue. Jenny decided to seize the opportunity and ask what she had been meaning to ask.

"Say Candace, what is this 'Mysterious Force' you keep referring to? Is it a religion?" _She has the most fascinating ways of phrasing questions,_ Candace thought. At first she was hesitant at telling Jenny about something Stacy only knew about, but then she decided that Jenny deserved to know at least this much.

"If it was, I'd become an atheist as soon as possible. It is basically what I consider to be the reason that my brother's inventions vanish before I can show them to mom. No matter what size or shape or style or color or texture or material the invention has, it STILL disappears. It has driven me crazy several times." Candace explained. Jenny adopted a thinking pose once again, having gotten an idea.

"Does it exist then?"

"I don't know, it feels like it does." Candace admitted. Jenny continued her questioning.

"Candace, was there a notable time where the Mysterious Force was active? Where Perry was involved?" _Oh, _Candace realized, _she must think it might have something to do with the camera. Not a bad idea._

"Um... no... not that I can remember. Although... hmm... I can't say for certain but there was one time where Phineas and Ferb might've built something but I can't even remember what it was... though I can't remember if Perry was involved. Plus there was that lazy day..." Candace offered. Jenny seemed to mentally calculate and look through all of Candace's words which showed through her expression. It was befitting for her temporary role as a detective.

"So you think the Mysterious Force might've taken the invention away like with all the others? And maybe it did have something to do with Perry?" Jenny asked. Candace seemed to understand where Jenny was getting at.

"So... you're saying this camera might be one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions? And that it is about Perry? But... then how does that relate to the clue the Narrator gave me?" Candace inquired.

"What if the Mysterious Force somehow DOES exist but maybe in a different form and it not only took the invention of the day away, where it related to Perry, but also took away your memories of that invention. That way, the reality you lived in was false because you didn't have all your memories. There's something else I have to ask of you." Candace, clearly astounded by Jenny's display of intellect, replied,

"Go right ahead..."

"You said you found this in a Secret Room. What else was in it?" Candace thought for a minute. It had been awhile and she had only spent the duration of a musical number in there but she remembered most details quite vividly.

"Well mostly objects that I like or have used before and pictures of some of my finest or most memorable moments. And that camera was at the end of the hall. When I picked it up, something magical happened. This 'Perry' appeared. He was made of light and he seemed very happy that I found the camera and we exchanged handshakes before disappearing... oh god. Maybe he IS secretly in love with me." Candace gasped before putting her hands to her cheeks in shock. It was an early theory Candace had come up with while she was still in Fan-Fiction Fantasizer and she dismissed it as impossible but... at the rate things were progressing in the discovery of information and new clues, anything was possible.

"Hmm, maybe. But I have a feeling that a kiss would've been the better way to show affection, especially if that 'Perry' you encountered in the Secret Room represented a side of Perry's personality." Jenny noted.

"That's true! So Perry isn't in love with me. Whew! That's the last thing I need. Although I just realized something. The Mysterious Force doesn't take memories away, it just takes the invention away. Also, why are you so sure that the clue refers to our memories now? Did you figure something out?" Candace questioned. Jenny folded her arms in an elegant way and continued,

"Well the clue states that this camera makes our reality true. Now from what we know, nothing has changed in Danville. Everyone we knew is still here, everywhere we visited is still here, everything about the Tri-State Area has remained unchanged. But your brothers constantly make new inventions and change their plans everyday. There must've been one day though that you apparently forgot what your brothers did or maybe you were even FORCED to forget. You spend everyday trying to bust your brothers and so you are aware of most, if not all their inventions. But one day, you were unaware of the invention they made that day with no absolutely no hints to go on. This is where the memory thing ties in, as it was put into a camera so that you could remember it. This memory must've been so incredible that the Narrator wanted you to remember it and so he gave you the camera. But I feel that before we look into the camera, we need to figure out what the camera is about. We need to chronicle the day that you did not remember what your brothers were doing." Jenny had been constantly coming up with ideas and theories since the mystery began. She compared and contrasted, thought about her own experiences and how things worked in Danville, and so her theories were turning out to be solid and informative. She also said something that also caught Candace's attention. _Everyone we knew is still here_._ That bothers me too, just like 'Birthday'_... Candace thought.

"So in a nutshell and before I get a headache, you think that the camera talks about a day in which my memories were potentially tampered with and I was made to forget it? So the reality I live in is 'false' because I have forgotten an invention that was mega relevant and related to Perry? And this camera has pictures that will help remember that day? Ngh... too late, I already got a headache." Candace groaned, clutching her head in pain. Jenny giggled sweetly and with an innocent expression said,

"Well you better take some medicine then Candace cause we still have to decipher this riddle your brothers gave us." Though Jenny sounded and looked innocent, it was clear she found Candace getting a headache like this amusing. Candace let out a deep breath of air, getting a bit tired from all this reasoning and the headache present in her mind.

Meanwhile, back on the rooftop of Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofensmirtz was very glad to see his nemesis back to normal (as he was a bit nervous about Perry's blank expression for a bit) and headed back towards the machine as Perry glanced at him with renewed seriousness.

"Ok so maybe a physical manifestation of an attack you can't escape from is too much. Maybe I should try it from a different angle and make it a psychological attack. Yes, something that will bring you down to your knees and make you feel bad and scared of yourself. ConjureInator! Summon a being that represents all of Perry's insecurities, his dark secrets, his hidden conflicts, and anything else that people keep hidden in reality." Dr. Doofensmirtz ordered, pointing at the ConjureInator while giving his command to emphasize the power. Perry's eyes widened and suddenly there was a flash of teal light from in front of him and he shielded his eyes with his hands. Instead of instantaneous creation like with the rockets and spears, the ConjureInator had decided to go for an appropriate dramatic effect. The description Dr. Doofensmirtz have was particularly nerve-wracking as it described that whatever would appear before Perry would be essentially a 'Dark' Perry, a Perry that would be the representation of Perry's darkest aspects. It was common knowledge everyone in the world had secrets or feelings they kept to themselves so Perry was not surprised that Dr. Doofensmirtz thought this was the best way to go for a 'psychological attack'. The blue light then vanished suddenly and both Perry and Dr. Doofensmirtz (Who had also shielded his eyes) looked to see what had been created. They both dropped their arms at the same time and their mouths dropped open at the same time as well. Only Perry knew the exact name for the being that stood before him. It was what he became in the 2nd Dimension. Platyborg.

"A robot? That's your worst fear? Though I do admit that Norm has been recently depressed over the whole 'robot' thing and I admit that I don't think I'd look good in metal so I wouldn't really want to be a robot either." Dr. Doofensmirtz said, although if he hadn't had his memories erased, he definitely would've said something else. In the 2nd Dimension, the Perry there had lost to a particularly more vicious Dr. Doofensmirtz and in an act of inhumane cruelty, Perry had been transformed into Platyborg, an android version of himself that had robotic enhancements and lost some of his humanity (Or perhaps animal instincts). The Platyborg had been reformed and reunited with the 2nd Dimension Flynn-Fletcher family in the end after the 1st Dimension, A.K.A the current dimension, Perry worked together with Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and the rest of their friends to stop the 2nd Dimension Dr. Doofensmirtz.

Perry had been quite spooked at Platyborg's appearance, for it had such a resemblance to him and WAS him, but yet had been turned into something totally different and lost some of his defining characteristics. Like the new cybernetic eye that really bothered him. Though there was something different about the Dark Perry's form and Platyborg. No... there were a few key differences. First it was Dark Perry's lone eye. It looked empty and blank, but combined with the expression that Dark Perry was wearing, seemed somewhat possessed and angry. Even Platyborg's eye was just the same as Perry's.

Then there was it's metal chest. On it were the initials "O.W.A.C.A" painted on it in a severe red liquid that looked like it could be blood. This was particularly interesting. If this truly was a representation of Perry's repressed emotions, then it might've been referring to how Perry saw himself and how he felt about O.W.A.C.A. To have the name of the organization he worked for painted on like this was like a cow being branded by a cattle herder. It symbolized that Perry was the organization's property and belonged to no one else. That he was their slave, their puppet, their tool to use and that they controlled his life. It was an accurate depiction of how Perry sometimes felt, and especially how he felt when he had to watch his family and friends lose their memories of the whole 2nd Dimension experience. He had to follow the strict code O.W.A.C.A had or risk losing his family and having to be relocated. He had to play the 'doesn't do much' role for every moment he was with the Flynn-Fletcher family and it was part of the reason why Candace didn't respect him very much.

Perry, feeling very glum and near depressed, noticed the third detail that was different about the Platyborg form that Dark Perry had took. There were shackles around where his wrists and ankles would be. The chains were broken for some reason, allowing maximum movement. But the message was clear as well. The chains represented the restrictions Perry's life had due to being a secret agent. He couldn't be himself in front of his family or do anything that would gave away his secret identity. He had no freedom, his role was one with limits, and he only had solace in the fact that Dr. Doofensmirtz was a genuine frenemy and not like his 2nd Dimension self. Everyone had to be unaware of who he was so he could stay, so Perry lived a lie twenty-four seven. It was enough to dampen anyone's mood but then the Dark Perry did something that was positively depressing.

It howled. It wailed. It cried out in a cry that was pure agony, misery, despair, and anger. It was the cry of someone who had been used all their life, had no freedom of choice, and was angered at the lie they had to live under. Perry uttered a small gasp. Dr. Doofensmirtz even looked a bit shaken.

"Well it is very clear that the psychological angle is working because even I am feeling quite depressed." He said. Perry was in full agreement. Dark Perry was him, he wouldn't deny it, but it was causing him so much pain to see this was what his hidden emotions would look like if they took a physical form. Perry felt very sad, about as sad as when Peter the Panda had replaced him for a period of time when Dr. Doofensmirtz felt they needed a break. Tears started to form in his eyes and he felt like he was trapped in his status as a secret agent. He couldn't quit, it would hurt Dr. Doofensmirtz' feelings and he wasn't sure how Major Monogram and Carl would react. Even if he did, it wasn't like he could suddenly be himself without Phineas and Ferb questioning why. He could never let himself forget how upset Phineas was when he first found out Perry's double life.

Perry took one last look at what his insecurities and secrets looked like before noticing one last and vital detail. The shackles still had a few links of chains to them but they broke off at one spot and by that spot where the chain links had broken off, there was a significant blue stain, as if it was paint. It was on all four of the shackles and it was the same notable and beautiful shade of blue. The blue was the exact same shade of blue as Stacy's hair bow. _Stacy... _Perry thought. Stacy was the best friend of Candace and Perry never had a particularly strong opinion on her. She seemed friendly, insightful, and did her best to support and calm down Candace. _But recently... how could I have forgotten?_

"_Look, I don't want Candace and the boys to lose you, but I also do not want my mind erased. I'm on the last ten minutes of that 'Grievance' movie and I don't want to watch that whole scary mess again. So uh... can we just keep this a secret?" _Perry had been so happy to hear Stacy say those words after she unexpectedly found out about Agent P and Dr. Doofensmirtz. She reacted very well and she even pledged to keep Perry's identity a secret, knowing all about the relocation procedure. It had been a blessing for Perry, to know that someone knew and understood that he was a secret agent. She had been one of those made to forget the 2nd Dimension but even so, she still was able to discover Perry's identity on her own, something Phineas, Ferb, and Candace had their own chances to discover as well but were unable to. Though he was intentionally trying to hide from Phineas and Ferb when they discovered the headquarters and Candace... was apparently delusional that time.

Perry realized that this was a ray of hope in his life, that Stacy was aware of his identity and would protect this knowledge with her life (At least maybe she would). This was something O.W.A.C.A and everybody else did NOT know about and was Perry's own choice to keep it like this. This showed that Perry did still have his freedom, just in a unique way. So even if Perry only had a camera full of 2nd Dimension pictures to remind him that at one point the Flynn-Fletchers had accepted him as a secret agent, someone who was very close to the Flynn-Fletchers still did accept him as a secret agent. And he still had Dr. Doofensmirtz who may have been his designated rival, but was actually a good friend and understood Perry quite well. _I can't let Stacy down, _Perry concluded, _not after she risked her integrity and put herself in potential danger to know of this._ Perry wiped the tears away, feeling stronger than ever, adjusted the explosive level of the gun back to "Medium" and fired at Dark Perry. It hit directly and exploded, and the Dark Perry was vaporized.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Dr. Doofensmirtz screamed, being caught completely off-guard by Perry's sudden attack. He looked at where Dark Perry had stood and thought for a bit,

"Huh... I guess psychological attacks lose impact after awhile. But now that I think about it I think it's time for a gamble! You know, go big or go home? I've been making safe, conservative choices when I can take a risk and hit the mother-load of... mother-loads!" Dr. Doofensmirtz exclaimed. Perry looked briefly concerned at Dr. Doofensmirtz, who seemed to be really thinking ahead today, and then lifted the gun to aim it again when Dr. Doofensmirtz announced his next command,

"Summon an army of Dark Perry's to take over the Tri-State Area!" Perry's eyes widened. To his horror, the once blue sky was suddenly starting to turn red, just like that of the 2nd Dimension and then, from the sky, hundreds upon hundreds of Dark Perry's floated down from the sky like a rain shower. Some landed on the rooftops of buildings, with a dozen landing on Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated, but most instead descended down into the streets and landscape. It wasn't hard to not notice them as they were spread out all over the Tri-State Area.

"Um sir, we seem to have a unexpected development." Carl stated. Carl, Major Monogram, Agent Pinkie, and Peter the Panda were still stationed at the tree in the park, their ice cream finished and gone by now. Carl, with the binoculars, saw the Dark Perry's come down.

"What is it Carl?" Major Monogram asked.

"Remember that 'Platyborg' from the 2nd Dimension?" Carl asked. Major Monogram's face grew grim. He disliked talking about what happened in the 2nd Dimension, and how they had to erase the memories of many people. It was one of O.W.A.C.A's finest moments but yet, it was also one of their lowest. One of their agents had gotten discovered, they had to bargain with the owners, and the city had been in great danger. They were lucky Perry had the most imaginative owners in Danville, or else they would've been in serious trouble.

"... Yes, why do you bring that morbid topic up?" Major Monogram replied.

"There's THOUSANDS of them! Some of them are in the park right now! I think Dr. Doofensmirtz must've summoned them!" Carl exclaimed. Major Monogram gasped.

"That's impossible! He shouldn't know of the 2nd Dimension at all! Unless he just thought of making robot versions of Perry and they simply turned out to look identical to Platyborg... Either way, Pinkie! Peter! Get them!" Major Monogram ordered. He, Carl, and the two animal agents got down from the tree and prepared to take on the army of Dark Perry's. Meanwhile at Stacy's house, Stacy was in the backyard listening to music when she spotted some of the Dark Perry's descending downward. She didn't think of Perry though and instead thought of the many platypuses Danville had.

"Robot platypuses? Ugh... I think I need a nap." Stacy muttered and headed inside the house. She had been having a slow day. Finally back on the rooftop, Perry started adjusting the settings of the gun while warily walking away from the Dark Perry's and scanning his surroundings. He wasn't afraid of his identity being busted again because this wasn't visually him and looked more like robots. Unless someone like Phineas or Ferb looked closely, no normal person could identify the Dark Perry's as the real Perry. Dr. Doofensmirtz laughed.

"Wow! It worked! I now have a whole army at my disposal! Call me General Heinz and I'd make the most of that Cracker Jack gun of yours Perry. It only has a certain number of ammunition left." He remarked in a somewhat taunting way. Perry chattered fiercely in response and held up his gun. It was time for the battle to begin.

WOW, talk about fast updates! I think the reason I am updating fast IS because I'm off to Chicago on Thursday and you'll know I'll be unable to update stories for four days. Plus I think it gives enough reading material for those who read Writer's Blockade and want to see the storyline progress and also enough time for people to start on Writer's Blockade if they are interested. Now about this chapter, I would first like to discuss Jenny and Candace. I do think that Candace wouldn't want to tell Jenny why she does certain things because throughout the show they have hardly interacted and they don't really know one another. So I think it is a believable choice and also gives some motives for Jenny and development as she wants to be a better friend and earn Candace's trust. I also am realizing that writing mystery-style work is tough at times. When characters are reasoning about things that the audience either knows about already or has some idea or information that the characters in the story doesn't, you have to write it in a way so that when they do find ideas, they don't instantly find the solution. For example, in a murder mystery, they can't know who the culprit is instantly from the first chapter (Unless it's a series or a story with multiple cases and culprits) and you have to build them learning more and more and figuring out the mystery. So we know what the camera is about but Jenny and Candace don't so I am trying to make the ideas they come up with seem believable and reasoning when they don't know what the truth is. I think I've succeeded at that but it's really up to you. Finally, Dark Perry is kind of inspired by Shadows from the Persona series. One thing I've noticed throughout Phineas and Ferb is that Perry actually is in a difficult and more complex situation than most anime characters. He has to constantly keep not just his secret agent status but also his genuine personality hidden from his family and sometimes he is mistreated by O.W.A.C.A or is forced to do things he doesn't want to (Like when he got a new nemesis and had to be relocated when Dr. Doofensmirtz was downgraded to 'Minor Threat'). I think it's a very torturous and very stressful way to live, even if he is saving the day and stopping Doofensmirtz from going too far. I think that his mature personality, the knowledge that his family does love and care for him, and the fact Dr. Doofensmirtz is a great character and really likable is what has kept Perry from breaking down. Thank god he got a breather in 'Happy Birthday Isabella' with Stacy finding out and promising to keep it secret. Good choice writers! :D So with an army of Dark Perry's on the loose, Perry finds himself in a tough spot while Candace and Jenny figure out the answer to Phineas and Ferb's mystery. Will Perry be able to stop the ConjureInator? And will he get some unexpected help from two detectives? Find out on part 4 which won't be started on till I get back from Chicago, sorry Xb. As usual, I take no ownership of copyright and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Phineas and Ferb and Disney who seem to have hit success with Mission Marvel from what I've heard. Thank you! ^_^


	4. Danville Dominator

When the Platypus Cry Part 4

By Lolitafreak88

Despite all the clear changes that were going on outside in the Tri-State Area, Candace and Jenny were so engrossed in solving Phineas and Ferb's mystery that they didn't notice. The rest of the clues also involved searching around the house so they hadn't been able to look outside again. After some more puzzle-solving and high-level thinking, Candace and Jenny solved Phineas and Ferb's mystery and from the last clue, were told to go outside in the backyard to find their reward. Candace opened the slide-glass door to the backyard and started to speak as she entered the large backyard,

"Wow! That crossword puzzle was tricky. Thank goodness it was about past inventions though or I would've been in a pickle." Jenny followed suit, carrying her Australian boomerang. When it had been announced that they had solved the mystery, she thought now would be a good time to play with it.

"And it was a great thing my family occasionally solves a jigsaw puzzle. It sure came in handy when Phineas and Ferb choose that as one of the... tasks?" Jenny's words melted away as she finally saw the sky's new palette. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth and watched the vivid red sky with some concern. Being experienced with the enviroment and caring for it, she knew the sky was naturally a lovely blue. So to see it in this harsh, grim red light was definitely cause for panic. _Global warming does exist_, Jenny thought. Candace, who was still looking forward and not at the sky was oblivious and continued to talk about the mystery.

"-I sure hope that no matter what the reward is, it involves fashion or busting or, at this rate, food. I'm getting kind of hungry." Candace turned around to look at Jenny and noticed Jenny looked awe-struck, or maybe frightened, it was hard to determine. So Candace asked her what was up,

"Jenny, what are you looking at and... ACK! The sky is red, the sky is red!" Candace's stance changed into a cautious and scared pose and her eyes widened when she saw what had happened to the sky. There were no Dark Perry's in the air at the moment so they had no idea that there were Dark Perry's outside their household so for the moment the sky appeared to be the only out of place thing they noticed.

"I know! Global warming is a controversial subject but maybe it is true in this case! What else could turn the sky red?" Jenny asked panicked.

"Sunsets? Acid rain? A fire?" Candace offered some logical explanations. Jenny adopted a thinking pose yet again, for the umpteenth time that day but it was still appreciated, and went over Candace's suggestion.

"It's still relatively lunchtime, there are no clouds in the sky, and if it was a fire there would be ash flying about or smoke in the air. Then again this is Danville. Maybe your brothers changed it to red for some decorative purpose?" Candace shook her head.

"I don't think changing the sky red as a reward for solving a mystery is necessary. Speaking of reward, I'm soooo ready for mine." She changed the subject, mostly to a more positive note. Jenny played along with Candace, realizing that she was dwelling on the negative a bit. The two friends looked around until they noticed something at the base of the tree. It appeared to be an ornate music box, complete with a handle to wind it.

"A music box? Must've been Ferb's idea." Candace commented. She opened the box lid to see that in the music box was a figurine of Candace with a crown on, much like how she looked when she was the Queen of Mars. Jenny looked curious.

"Ooh that's surprising detail on the little figure. It looks just like you! Except with a crown on." She pointed out in a blunt way. Candace smiled though. It was one of Candace's favorite moments of summer, mostly because she had won the respect of the aliens from Mars and was seen as a leader and as a queen. She wasn't seen as some neurotic big sister who supposedly made stories up about her brother's being inventing geniuses. She wasn't seen as some fraud or some desperate teen who could never match up to her brothers. She was seen as... _Now I'm suddenly depressed._ She winded the music box and sure enough it started to play a catchy instrumental version of 'Queen of Mars'. The Candace figure even shook it's hips in tune with the music. That cheered up Candace a little.

"Look, it even has my awesome dance moves." Candace said with heart. Jenny laughed at this, finding Candace's statement quite funny. She clutched her stomach and actually laughed for quite awhile saying,

"Ha-ha, oh Candace! You... are SO much ha-ha-ha, fun to hang around! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner... ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I've been having an absolute blast!" That finally made Candace smile big again. It had been a wonderful day so far, even with the strange red sky, because she had been hanging out with Jenny. They had bonded, chatted, found out more about each other, and were even working together to identify the camera and what it would hold. Plus she was seeing what she felt was the real Jenny, and not the Jenny people guessed she was. _Sheesh this is starting to feel like a social link_, Candace thought. Still it was nice to learn more about someone she didn't really know as well as she could have.

"Thanks Jenny. So are you ready to crack the camera wide open?" Candace offered, holding her arm up as though ready to go. Jenny nodded.

"You bet!" Just then they heard a noise that was very out of character in the Tri-State Area. It was the sound of a woman's scream that was then followed by several other screams from both genders. They sounded like they came from further down the street. The red sky was definitely a cause for alarm but these screams sounded as though they had saw something horrifying. A red sky at least had a chance to be scientifically explained so it wasn't something to scream that loudly or that desperately about. It must've been something else.

"What was that?" Candace asked. Jenny stood on her tip-toes and tried to look over the fence from where she stood.

"It sounded like screaming. The question is why though?" She clarified. Candace gulped. Her melodramatic personality made her an easy target for getting scared or panicked of something. She didn't really want to investigate what had caused that screaming but she knew she had to. Besides, she was with Jenny and she was close to her house so if it was something scary she still had a place to retreat to. So the two girls looked at one another and nodded, both in agreement to investigate. They walked towards the gate, opened it, and peered out. What they saw made their eyes widen and they both gasped in tune with one another. There were... PERRY'S! Or at least that's what it looked like from a first glance. A second and longer glance showed that they seemed to be built or enhanced with mechanical parts. They also had something painted on their chests in a very severe red paint, and chains around their wrists and ankles. Though they were broken off at a certain spot. They also had one very blank and cold looking eye. It looked like something out of a sci-fi horror film. So Candace and Jenny's outward reaction was quite predictable.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in fright and quickly shut the gate door and retreated to the middle of the backyard. They took sudden breaths, spooked badly by what they had seen. Jenny was the first to say something,

"Wh-what was... how do I even... is something happening?"

"You tell me! What were those things?! They looked like Perry except they were probably generic platypuses! But why were they robots? Did Phineas and Ferb make them or something?" Candace asked. She remembered when Phineas and Ferb made robot versions of themselves, and then later a robot Candace. She had to retreat to her panic room because it was absolutely terrifying. Plus they danced to very outdated 80's music and it was one of their worst inventions in Candace's mind. Yet here was another set of robots, except they were platypuses and actually looked more like a hybrid of robot and platypus. They had real platypus features but most of their bodies were composed of mechanical parts.

"And what were those initials? 'O.W.A.C.A'? What does that mean? Is it the acronym of the company that built them?" Jenny asked. Jenny, still being a detective up to the point they would look at the camera, took note of every detail. Those initials seemed particularly fascinating and caught her eye. Candace never heard of those initials in her life and she couldn't recall a time seeing or hearing them.

"Beats me. 'Oriental Wonderful Amusement Centers Agency'? 'Optimistic Workers Atop Cascading Arctic'? 'Omniscient'-"

"None of those make any sense Candace. But... why do the platypus features of them look so... lifelike?" Jenny interrupted Candace before showing a threat of anger in her next statement. Candace's reply came quickly,

"Maybe this O.W.A.C.A took real platypuses from Danville and experimented on them and turned them into robot platypuses." However, she suddenly realized how careless her statement was. For she was talking to Jenny, someone who was very passionate about animals. She quickly tried to say something else but she was too late.

"Experimentation on platypuses is a SIN!" Jenny shouted angrily, stomping once on the ground to emphasize her fury at this atrocity. _Here we go,_ Candace thought glumly. An angry environmentalist was not someone you wanted to mess with. Jenny was smart so she probably wouldn't run into trouble without analyzing the situation but it would mean that Candace would be dragged into it too. Sure enough, Jenny took Candace's left arm and marched towards the gate, dragging Candace along the whole way.

"C'mon Candace, we're going to find this company and then smear the punks! They cannot do this to innocent wildlife! Especially to platypuses! They are a precious species and are protected by law!" Jenny declared. Candace understood Jenny's worry. If someone was hunting Perry she'd smack them in an instant. Or at least she would now, after seeing the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer version of him. But there were a few things Candace was still concerned about. She stopped and pulled free of Jenny's grasp.

"Before we smear anything Jenny, I want to check on my brothers. A lot has happened in a short time and they could be scared." She said sincerely. Jenny's face softened and she understood in a heartbeat why Candace was concerned about her brothers.

"Alright, we do need to tell them 'thank you' for the music box after all." Jenny said elegantly. Candace was glad that Jenny had settled down and so the two headed back towards the slide glass doors. But then to their horror, the slide glass doors suddenly closed on them quickly and a locking sound was heard. They heard similar sounds of doors being closed and locks being locked faintly from within the house. It was so sudden and out of place that it seemed supernatural. Candace and Jenny flinched backwards and gasped. Candace set down the music box, rushed to the glass door, and started banging on it.

"MOMMOMMOMMOMMOM! PHINEASPHINEASPHINEASPHINEAS! FERBFERBFERBFERB!" She screamed, just like she had one when her mother was across the street at Isabella's house and she needed her desperately to bust her brothers. But no one answered. Candace then tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Ngh! This... is... so... wrong! Jenny, help me out here please!" Candace begged. Jenny set down her boomerang and joined Candace at the door but it wouldn't budge despite their best efforts.

"I suppose pleading 'let my people go' isn't going to work either considering this appeared to be some kind of incantation." Jenny stated. Candace looked confused.

"Well, think about it, we heard all the doors and locks close themselves at once. That must mean something magically caused them to do so. Plus this house is now a giant closed room with some closed rooms inside. Anything can happen inside. We should be thankful we were outside before it happened. We can roam around freely and figure out what the cause of this is." Jenny explained with detail. Candace looked hesitant and looked even more concerned than before.

"I don't care about freedom! I just want to know if my brothers are safe!" She shouted with genuine worry. She then went a few paces back and braced herself for something. Jenny seemed to know what it was instantly.

"Candace you can't just run into the door in hopes of breaking it down. Not only will it produce a cliché and overused comedic effect, but it's glass! You'll injure yourself and only make your brothers worry." Jenny pointed out. The last statement was what convinced Candace that this wasn't a good idea and so she returned to a natural position. But it did nothing to ease her concern.

"B-But my brothers... I have to do something!" Candace declared. Jenny put a gentle hand on Candace's shoulder. Jenny was sympathetic towards Candace's worries, for she was now also worried about her own family. But she knew that something was responsible for this, and likely the red sky and the strange robots outside and it might be that 'O.W.A.C.A'.

"I know, I know. Believe me, I want to know if Django is alright myself but don't you get it? We have been blessed by Gaia and remained outside before we could be locked in the house. So we are the only ones who can stop whoever is doing this. This 'O.W.A.C.A' could be the cause of all this! They cruelly experimented on poor platypuses and turned them into those robots that we saw outside. If they can do that, they could have also turned the sky red or even put the entire Tri-State Area on lockdown. It is up to us to put an end to that, we are the only ones who can! Besides, the camera is locked inside the house as well. We have to get 'O.W.A.C.A' to unlock all the doors and windows so we can get the camera back." Jenny said. _So she's saying that we are the only ones who can put things back to normal,_ Candace thought. She had calmly listened to all of Jenny's words and agreed with most if not all of what she said. But there was something that definitely was not sure of.

"We can't possibly save the day ourselves though! I'm not some Amazon or warrior princess or anything. I'm just Candace Flynn." Candace said with some regret. Jenny's face lit up with excitement after she heard this.

"And that's exactly WHY we can save the day! I mean I have my boomerang that I am surprisingly good with and you can use fighting skills. Besides when two friends put their minds to something, they will almost always succeed!" Jenny exclaimed as she picked up and held her boomerang. Candace had to admit that sounded kind of optimistic. That Jenny believed Candace had the ability to put a stop to all this if they worked together. She didn't think she had such powers. Although all those times trying to bust her brother made her quick-witted, determined, stronger than ever, and also alert and focused. Plus there was always her unbridled loyalty and sense of justice and desire to protect. _Huh,_ Candace realized, _maybe we could actually make it happen._

"Well... ok then! Besides, I was able to get myself out of trouble as the Fireside Princess all by myself... well with help from a certain dress. I can easily take on whatever is causing all this commotion!" Candace said as she flexed her knuckles. Jenny smiled big, showing confidence in herself and approval of Candace's own confidence. They were ready to fight for their families and for the Tri-State Area. They climbed over the fence since they had heard the fence lock on it's own and it was likely it wouldn't unlock. The Dark Perry's turned towards them as though they had snapped a twig with their foot and caught everyone's attention. Jenny aimed her boomerang, took a step back, and threw it with all her might at the nearest one. The boomerang flew with a graceful arc and smashed into the Dark Perry, the sheer impact making to disperse into nothingness. This reaction confused the two girls.

"Wait it just like... faded away. How does that work?" Candace questioned. Jenny caught the boomerang as it did the same thing to two more Dark Perry's that had gotten in the way of the boomerang's path. She looked like she was about to say something but then reconsidered it and instead declared,

"When weird things happen in Danville, you just go with the flow." With a sharp nod from the both of them, the two friends charged. Candace ran over and leapt at the nearest Dark Perry. Grabbing it's head, she whirled around through momentum until she was behind it. While the Dark Perry was still trying to make sense of what happened, Candace climbed on top of it, putting more weight on it and eventually the Dark Perry toppled over and crashed to the ground as it dissipated. Candace landed back on the ground and smiled, pleased that she was doing well. But then she saw something that caused her to scream,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She barely managed to step back in time to avoid a Dark Perry whose hand had turned into a spiked mace and had swung at her. It then followed by trying to trip her over with it's tail but Candace leapt high enough and fast enough to dodge it. She then spun around and followed up with a mighty kick that defeated the Dark Perry. Jenny was doing well too, she was currently dodging some attacks from two persistent Dark Perry's. Her movements were nimble yet elegant, like a dance of some sort. She then gracefully executed a back-flip that also hit the Dark Perry in the front with her feet, dazing it, as she gained space and also was back on her feet. She may have been into nature but all that time she spent campaigning for "Save the Pigeons" had increased her stamina and she also had trained as a Phineas and Ferb Buster with Stacy. She was more than capable of defending herself. She hurled the boomerang as the scene changed.

Perry's fight was just beginning. Several Dark Perry's charged at him but Perry whammed them away with his tail though the blow was not strong enough to make them vanish. Two Dark Perry's attempted aerial dives at him, having sprouted mechanical wings like Platyborg was able to do but Agent P shot at them with his cracker jack gun, blasting them out of existence. At the moment, Dr. Doofensmirtz was bragging about something he had done a few minutes ago.

"Yes! With the entire Tri-State Area under lockdown, this means my army of... whatever these things are can rule the Tri-State Area! No one is able to interfere with us! Perry, no matter how many you fight, there will be more than enough to keep you away from this amazing ConjureInator! Man I am good!" He said. But this seemed to spark Perry's fighting spirit even more. He ran over and leapt into the air, executing an expert front-flip and then landing on a Dark Perry. His gun set to "Fire One", "Close Range" and "Medium" he promptly pressed the gun to the face of the Dark Perry and fired. The momentum of the blast propelled Agent P into the air as it destroyed the Shadow Perry and he did another somersault and landed on another Dark Perry and blasted it too. Leaping into the air he set the gun to "Super-Size" and "Any range" and then, regaining a proper position in the sky, fired into the crowd of Dark Perry's creating a huge explosion that blasted the Dark Perry's away. Dr. Doofensmirtz held his arms out in front of his face as the impact created a bit of a gust.

"Hey! How come you get an area-of-effect attack and my army doesn't?" He asked angrily. Perry looked a bit more confident in his chances as he landed on his feet but then he saw Dark Perry's fly towards him from different parts of the city, including the surrounding area of Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated. They were likely the other Dark Perry's conjured by the ConjureInator. Perry looked at his weapon and noticed it had very little ammo left. He started making adjustments to the settings of his weapon and walked around warily.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Candace had made progress all the way to the street outside Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated. Two Dark Perry's that were watching the showdown on the roof-top and were positioned on the ground suddenly felt taps on their shoulders. They turned around only to be abruptly grabbed by their heads from someone in front of them, who was indeed Candace, and were smashed together. The impact made them disappear instantly.

"Skadoosh." Candace uttered with some charm and pride in her tone. Jenny, who had been responsible for the tapping of the shoulders, came to her side. She wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"As pains me to say, beating up experimented platypuses is kind of fun. Especially if you imagine they are not platypuses anymore." She admitted shyly. Candace giggled at Jenny's honesty.

"Yeah kicking bad guy butt is fun though I am getting exhausted. Where the heck are they all coming from anyway?" The red-head asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking around. Jenny joined her and observed her surroundings closely. Jenny's eyes settled on the Doofensmirtz Evil Inc. building, specifically the rooftop. Flashes of explosions, sounds, and also the fact that the Dark Perry's were flying towards it all seemed to indicate...

"Do you see that? There seems to be a great battle occurring on that building's rooftop. I suspect that might be where O.W.A.C.A is stationed and it looks like we are not the only ones taking action right now." Jenny said, pointing at the rooftop. Unfortunately, when Candace looked to where Jenny was pointing, she nor Jenny noticed a Dark Perry heading towards Candace. The Dark Perry smacked Candace away from Jenny and Candace landed on the ground roughly.

"Oof!" She uttered as she landed. Jenny was quick to react.

"Candace!" But unfortunately several more Dark Perry's arrived and surrounded her, keeping her away from Candace. Candace gasped as the Dark Perry appeared right over her before finally screaming,

"HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Candace's screams were among the loudest from anyone in Danville. So it was not surprising that Perry, even in the midst of a decisive battle, had heard it. Fire alarms rang instantly through his head for he recognized that voice indefinitely. It was Candace! His owner! _Oh no... _Perry thought concerned. He had seen Phineas and Ferb nearly get hurt by the 2nd Dimension's Platyborg and Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz but this was HIS dimension and this time Candace was about to get hurt. Perry pulled out his jetpack and activated it as quickly as he could and took flight. Dr. Doofensmirtz naturally misunderstood this.

"What?! Where are you going? Are you Perry the Chicken now? After him!" He ordered. Many Dark Perry's took flight and pursued Perry as he headed down towards where Candace was. Candace was about to get up but Dark Perry blocked off her chance of getting up by getting on top of her. Candace could only look up at it, with a somewhat dazed expression. _But I have so much left to do..._ She thought as she saw the Shadow Perry's hand turn into a mace. She closed her eyes and braced herself for a brutal hit. She was silently apologizing to the Narrator for not being able to look into the camera. But that's when Agent P came to the rescue.

He didn't care if he was potentially busting himself to his family. He felt the pain of the comments that were made towards him after Phineas found out. But even that was tolerable and worth it, for he had revealed himself protecting Phineas and Ferb. The most noble way of having your cover blown. Even if she was grumpy and not as courteous to him as her brothers, he would do the same for Candace in a heartbeat. No one, not even Doofy, was allowed to lay a finger on his family. Flying towards the Dark Perry at lightning speed, he unleashed a three-hit combo. A fearsome shoulder ram, then a turn to unleash the back of his elbow against the fiend, and then his own knee striking the Dark Perry in the stomach. He then held the barrel of the cracker jack gun against the Dark Perry's head, the gun set to "Close Range" and "Small". A fearsome expression adorned his face, the kind of face only one truly protecting his family from a threat could wear. He then fired of course, the Dark Perry fading into nothingness and rightfully so. With the others following him, Perry flew upwards, back towards the rooftop, and just in the nick of time for Jenny managed to defeat the Dark Perry's that were surrounding her and ran towards Candace in a hurry.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok Candace? I'm sorry that I was occupied." She apologized, truly concerned about Candace's well-being. Candace opened her eyes and looked around. After studying and accepting the situation, Jenny helped her up as Candace said,

"I guess I am. Maybe the Mysterious Force does come in handy sometimes." The two friends, now knowing for sure that the source of the danger was on the rooftop of Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated, ran towards the entrance. A stubborn Dark Perry was there to guard it. Candace, peeved and wanting to get rid of the numbness she had gotten in fear from the previous Dark Perry took initiative.

"Oh go drink some motor oil or something." She muttered as she shoved the Dark Perry's head into the wall, defeating it. Then she and Jenny finally entered the building. Perry landed back on the rooftop next to the ConjureInator in an effort to get as close to it as possible but then he felt himself be repelled forward by some force and he landed roughly on the other side of the rooftop. Dr. Doofensmirtz bragged again,

"Hah! Nice try Perry! But I decided to set up a permanent force field that prevents you from getting in extremely close proximity to the ConjureInator. I think I have finally found a way to vanquish you! Or stop you from blowing up my Inator." Perry grimaced, and he knew that he was now very limited on ammo. Now would've been a good time to call back-up but he had the sinking feeling they were occupied with the Dark Perry's in the park. Just then, to everyone's surprise, Candace and Jenny appeared on the rooftop, having ran up the whole building to the top floor and up the stairs onto the rooftop. Candace looked exhausted and fell to her knees, panting desperately. Jenny looked a bit tired and was panting as well but her determination had not fallen. She examined the crowd of Dark Perry's, the suspicious-looking man, and the equally suspicious-looking machine and concluded.

"As I thought, THIS is the eye of the hurricane."

Another chapter done at last! Sorry I took so long! Also, I'll admit I almost accidentally called the Dark Perry's "Shadow Perry's" in this chapter. That's what I get for making weird analogies XD. Anyways there are two chapters left to go after this one so get excited for more from this storyline! Also I think that Jenny and Candace are capable of being able to kick this much butt in real-life and so I don't think they are acting out of character and also I hope this only serves to develop Jenny even more. I've established some more clues too though we'll have to see if they are considered as clues. Jenny and Candace have finally reached the ConjureInator. But will Perry's cover be blown? Or will he unexpectedly find a new way of hiding himself that might actually be just the power boost necessary to win? Will more clues be revealed? And will they ever take a gander at the camera? Find out next time on Chapter 5! :D As usual I take no ownership of the material used as all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Disney and Phineas and Ferb. Thank you ^_^.


	5. Because that's what Grown-Ups do

When the Platypus Cry Part 5

By Lolitafreak88

Jenny had faced several tough obstacles in her life, usually because of how much she cared for the earth and sky. She had faced them with a face that showed no fear and a determination that was to be admired. Though seeing the sheer amount of Dark Perry's standing their ground and looking like they wanted to blast her to smithereens and the imposing man with a bad case of hunchback, she had to gulp. This situation looked very dangerous, and also threatening. For a moment she thought of abandoning this mission to stop the O.W.A.C.A for their tampering with Danville but then Candace spoke,

"UGH... so... tired. How does one even handle walking up... all those steps? I need a glass of water." Her voice reflected her desire. But then to her amazement, a glass of fresh-looking water appeared in mid-air. Candace took it and gulped down its contents before wiping her mouth and going 'Ahh'!

"Thanks Mysterious Force. You've been awfully convenient lately." She said, setting the glass down. She then got back up onto her feet. Jenny was surprised that Candace had simply just consumed water that had appeared out of thin air and didn't even get scared. _Perhaps that busting habit of hers really has affected her brain activity_, Jenny thought. Although what the man said next actually was what renewed Jenny's fighting spirit.

"WHAT?! ConjureInator, why are you listening to some teenage girl's demands? I programmed you to not talk to strangers! 'Stranger danger' remember?" He shouted, as though he expected the 'Inator' to respond back. This was clearly enough evidence to prove that he did know something. The mention of 'Conjure' suggested creation and if it was a machine that could create things like that glass of water in accordance with someone's demands, it was rather plausible that it was responsible for the lockdown, red sky, and these monstrous monotremes. Also he sounded quite threatening and the whole 'scientist' look was definitely cause for suspicion. Jenny stepped forward and pointed at the strange man.

"You are responsible for all this chaos aren't you Mr. Scientist?" She declared. _At least she didn't call me a pharmacist like that other teenage girl, _Dr. Doofensmirtz thought, recalling the Asian girl who had spurred a discussion about how everyone called him a pharmacist. He was a bit surprised to see these two random girls show up and especially surprised now after hearing the words from the brunette (Who was clearly a hippie). The red-head looked strangely familiar...

"Hey... that's the costume Vanessa dressed up in that one time!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said as he pointed at Candace's outfit. Candace finally took notice of her present situation and looked a bit "Derpy" at his statement. Then a bit offended after she went over how he described her look.

"This is trendy modern-day fashions bucko! But, wait... Vanessa?" Candace's annoyance faded away when he had mentioned Vanessa. Vanessa was one of her acquaintances and was a gothic girl who was quite the beauty. She and Vanessa had a few things in common, including the fact they switched clothes, and she even joined along for the trip to Paris (That permanently tarnished Paris's reputation in her eyes). So how did this strange guy know her?

"Yes, Vanessa Doofensmirtz. She's my daughter, and one of the joys in my life. When there are so few you have to pick really good ones. Do you see the resemblance?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked as he gestured towards himself in a way that showed he was expecting an answer. Candace just raised an eyebrow. Vanessa was GORGEOUS and this guy... eh...

"Uh... yeah. I totally see it. Glad she has such a... um... proud dad?" Candace lied in a very wimpy way. Perry was definitely getting nervous at this conversation. He was a bit amused by Candace's blatant lie about Dr. Doofensmirtz and Vanessa's resemblance to one another but that was nothing compared to what this meant. Candace was still here and with someone else. It wasn't Stacy for sure but Candace didn't have many other friends who were girls. So who was this sweet yet determined-sounding person that he heard earlier? Also, not only were Candace and the unknown girl here and could spot him, but they were also in grave danger. It was the worst worst-case scenario he had been in SINCE the 2nd Dimension. Stacy had hid behind the couch and had unexpectedly driven off Doofy in that encounter but the ConjureInator was proving to be a major menace and Candace and the other girl were not Stacy. Fortunately, he was hidden among the huge crowd of Dark Perry's so they hadn't spotted him and although he could've used this chance to sneak towards the ConjureInator and blast it, it was far too risky. Dr. Doofensmirtz caught the lie and folded his arms in annoyance. Jenny, who had no idea what they were talking about, asked curiously.

"Candace? Who's Vanessa?" Candace face-palmed. Once again she had brought up someone or something that Jenny was foreign to because she hadn't hung out with them.

"Vanessa is this Goth girl I know. She's hung out with us a few times and she gets along best with Ferb. She even asked me what 'Ferb' stood for. She's a smart one." Candace explained, feeling Jenny deserved to know. Jenny's face grew a bit suspicious. She didn't like Goths that much. They didn't give a care about anything, and especially not the enviroment. Plus all that black was kind of depressing and reminded her of oil spills and other miserable things. Although from what the strange scientist, who apparently had the last name of Doofensmirtz (That sounded like some foreign town), said she seemed to be different. _Anyways,_ Jenny thought, _I need to focus on what's at stake here._ Shaking her head, Jenny resumed focus.

"Ok. Thank you Candace. But now Mr. Doofensmirtz who are you? What is this ConjureInator? Are you affiliated with O.W.A.C.A?" Jenny asked. Perry's mouth dropped open. _HOW DOES SHE KNOW?_ He thought in complete shock and also some anger. If he wanted someone to know find out about them he'd prefer it to be one of his family members, not some random friend of Candace's that he didn't know about. But then he suddenly shook his head and took a deep breath. The Dark Perry's were branded with his organization's initials on their stomachs so it was clear that she had seen those initials and gotten curious. But still, she sounded fairly smart and composed. If Dr. Doofensmirtz blurted out something scandalous or at the very least top secret information, this girl sounded like she would catch that instantly. Dr. Doofensmirtz was just as stunned at the hippie's knowledge of his nemesis's organization.

"How would a teenage hippie girl like you know about them?" He asked. It was now Perry's turn to face-palm. The Dark Perry's were watching carefully over the discussion, waiting for further instruction from Dr. Doofensmirtz. Jenny smiled.

"Ah ha! So you are with them! So why have you done this?! These platypuses are innocent creatures of Gaia! They are semi-aquatic, egg-laying, masterpieces of mammals. There's absolutely no reason for you to do such gruesome experimentation on them! Especially when they are protected by law!" She went on a rant. Candace did her best not to roll her eyes at Jenny's obvious display of nature love but she managed. Mostly because she had been such a great friend this whole day. Plus she eventually figured that Jenny's true love of nature and animals was just a big part of Jenny and was part of what made her special. Dr. Doofensmirtz put a hand on his hip and held his finger up as he responded,

"First of all, I haven't done any sort of experimenting. I am strictly 'Pro-Inators' hippie. Second of all, why would I be aligned with an organization that acts like they run the place. The only redeeming quality about them is... nothing actually." Jenny tensed up and Candace stood up straighter, both prepared for anything. Jenny continued.

"Then are you responsible for the creation of these... things, the red sky, and the lockdown?"

"Of course I am! The red sky came with the army though and I have no idea why. The lockdown is to keep intruders like you out! How did you even escape the lockdown?"

"We were outside silly. If you wanted to keep everyone under lockdown you should've first teleported everyone into a nearby building and then lock it." Candace pointed out. Dr. Doofensmirtz frowned at this.

"Eh that kind of makes sense. Anyways you are starting to bore me and if you are going to stand in the way of my 'Inator' and my daily routine then you will have be escorted roughly off this building." He threatened with a point of his own. The Dark Perry's took action and started heading towards the two girls. Jenny suddenly gulped again and adopted a withdrawn pose but to her amazement Candace stepped forward. Jenny looked awe-struck and quite frankly puzzled.

"C-Candace? Do you have a plan?" She asked. Candace smiled confidently. She had a plan indeed. It was an outrageous, ridiculous plan that relied on a lot of factors but that glass of water proved that the ConjureInator could work for her. Also there was another factor...

"Jenny, you told me you saw action going on at this rooftop before we got here. That means somewhere out there is someone fighting against this pharmacist. If we give that someone a power boost, then the odds will be ever in our favor! Are you ready?" Candace asked confidently, holding her arm with her other arm as though she was ready to do something. _Oh Jenny!_ Perry finally figured it out as soon as Candace said her name. Jenny was someone Candace had talked about before. She was supposedly some kind of hippie who was always occupied when Candace wanted to hang out with her. If Jenny truly loved animals, then he could potentially win her over or at least convince her to also keep his secret safe if he was ever busted. Though he was a bit nervous. Candace was clearly talking about him being the other 'someone' in her plan. What plan did that eccentric teen have in mind?

"You did that on purpose." Dr. Doofensmirtz grumbled. He was referring to Candace calling him a 'pharmacist'. As Jenny nodded, trusting Candace most at this moment, Candace made one more statement.

"Yes, yes I did." She then take a deep breath, composing herself before turning to the ConjureInator. She looked at with an intense authority, the same authority of an adult. She was specifically asking it to do something she wanted.

"ConjureInator! Transform the main fighting force in Danville into it's true and most powerful form! A form that only the Mysterious Force and all that other invisible stuff has seen. A creature that can dominate the battle-field and flip the chessboard over! Break through reality and summon a fantasy!" Candace demanded with a certain poetic tone to her voice. _I hope I was poetic enough,_ Candace thought as she was unsure about how the ConjureInator listened to people. At the conclusion of her command, Perry suddenly flinched and felt a searing heat building within himself. It was rather painful but then he suddenly felt a bizarre change start to take over him, causing him to drop his weapon. Dark Perry's who had been around him stepped back to avoid what might happen. Perry was enveloped in an energy the same color as Candace's hair. He felt himself grow bigger, stronger, bat-like wings forming on his back, his tail becoming more defined and gaining almost the same qualities of a dinosaur's tail, his teeth growing sharper and more pronounced, and scales developed on his head. A creature only seen in the times of wizards, potions, and monsters. He had become Parable the Dragonpus!

"I... I can hardly believe it... it's... real!" Jenny exclaimed completely surprised. She put her hands to her face and gasped. It was astounding! Candace had summoned a creature that Jenny had never seen before and it looked like something out of a fairy tale. Dr. Doofensmirtz was completely surprised.

"... ConjureInator you both please and scare me." He muttered. It was a rather back-handed compliment from him. Candace, who had still been keeping an eye on the ConjureInator, finally looked towards where everyone else was looking and gasped.

"WHOA! First the Science Fair and now this! Maybe I really do have magical powers." She said. During a science fair where she had tried to collect a very rare Ducky Momo plate, she wound up dressed up as Ducky Mom and uttered some random words that made Phineas and Ferb's invention disappeared. Of course she didn't know it had shut off on command but she assumed she had magically made it disappear that time. Candace looked at the creature she had summoned in wonder. It looked incredible and somewhat godly. At that moment though, Dr. Doofensmirtz had decided on a course of action.

"Army! I command you to split your forces up and attack that summoning teenage witch and her summoned familiar thingy!" He ordered. The Dark Perry's proceeded to do just that. Perry had lost some of his speed though but he had enough to divert the flow of battle and protect Candace and Jenny and so he took flight and led some of the Dark Perry's away from the rooftop. The other half stayed and headed towards Candace. Candace gulped in worry at the imposing mechanical platypuses.

"Uh Jen? If we are going to put a stop to this we should get to work now." She said. But when she looked at Jenny, to her surprise, Jenny had simply turned to look at the creature. Her hands had never left her face and she was staring at the creature with a... hypnotized expression.

"What a marvelous specimen..." She stated. She spoke with a strangely light and almost self-absorbed voice that gave Candace the chills. _Maybe this ConjureInator has side effects,_ Candace decided, _or the constant reasoning got to her. _

"Specimen? Uh Jen, we're... ACK!" Candace was interrupted as two Dark Perry's attempted to strike her and she narrowly stepped backwards to avoid the attack. Dr. Doofensmirtz had made no orders to attack Jenny so Jenny was not considered a target. Dr. Doofensmirtz was currently cheering for the Dark Perry's who were after Parable. Jenny continued to monologue, this time making vivid descriptions about the creature's characteristics.

"It's so unique, far beyond any normal creature. It's tail is so defined with that fine texture of a beaver, mixed with a teal fur that shows great resilience. It's muscles so defined and strong, like that of a mountain range. The scales glistening in this... red light, producing such an addictive effect. It's wings shadowing the world with their size and bat-like quality. Truly a spliced phenomenon. And it's so-" As Jenny was speaking in a slow, proud way that evil scientists in a scary sci-fi movie would talk about their creations, Candace had to deal with many Dark Perry's in the background. At last she could take no more and interrupted Jenny's bizarre speech.

"Uh Jenny! Now is not the time for fantasizing! My brothers are locked up in the house remember?!" She yelled out. This broke Jenny out of whatever trance she was in and she took her hands off her face and turned to look at Candace. Realizing what she was doing, she blushed and scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed expression.

"Oh, sorry Candace. I wasn't fantasizing. I was just admiring the physical characteristics of the creature. Like how a painter marvels over a masterpiece. Or how a chef describes a delectable dish." She admitted. Candace expression showed serious doubt but she shook it off.

"Ok! Now onto step 2." Candace commanded. Jenny side-stepped an attempted attack by a Dark Perry who apparently considered her a threat more than the other two and ran towards Candace, boomerang still at the ready.

"Step 2? I thought you made that fantastic creature to destroy the ConjureInator." Jenny noted, puzzled. That was what she had assumed Candace was talking about. Candace wagged her finger in front of her.

"Uh-uh-uh, Candace Flynn has much more resourcefulness than that. I summoned that beast to get the army to focus on something else so that we can take care of the ConjureInator ourselves. The best way to destroy this machine is to push it over the edge of the rooftop. Then everything should go back to normal." Candace explained. Parable in the meantime was demolishing the hordes of Dark Perry's. It smashed them with it's tail, bit into them with his teeth if they got too close, blew them with mighty gusts of wind generate from flapping his wings, and burnt them to a crisp with his fiery breath. Perry was definitely making the most of his Parable form and quite frankly enjoying it. He also seemed to understand what Candace and Jenny were up to and let them proceed with their plans. Dr. Doofensmirtz groaned as he saw his army get battered to bits but then he noticed what Candace and Jenny were doing. Jenny nodded, likely to what Candace's plan was and the two of them started pushing the machine towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Hey, what are you girls doing? Do you know how long I took to perfect this machine?!" He shouted out and started running towards the two girls. But Parable spotted this and flying quickly, he flew over the rooftop and picked up Dr. Doofensmirtz along the way, who started wailing in fear.

"Let go of me you poor excuse for a monster! You are not my nemesis! I have more formidable foes to attend to than you!" Dr. Doofensmirtz yelled, and started pounding on Parable's fist. _Even in this form I still need a hat for him to recognize me, _Perry thought with mild disbelief. Meanwhile, Candace and Jenny were almost finished. Some of the Dark Perry's headed towards them but Jenny would keep them at bay with her boomerang.

"Don't give up Jenny! Remember that camera!" Candace said with motivation, panting with exhaustion. The ConjureInator was fairly heavy but the two of them were relatively stronger than the typical teenage girl so they were handling themselves ok. Jenny pushed with all her might, pushing it forward with her hands while Candace was pushing against it with her back.

"I know Candace! I will free those tortured souls... and your brothers!" Jenny declared. Finally, with one mighty heave, the two girls managed to push the ConjureInator over the side of the building. Dr. Doofensmirtz screamed in terror,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The ConjureInator crashed into the street and smashed to bits. In that moment, the sky instantly changed back into a beautiful blue, the sounds of things unlocking echoed throughout the city, the Dark Perry's vanished into thin air, and Parable changed back into Perry. Perry had rested on the rooftop for he knew that the changes would be undone if the machine was destroyed so he landed safely on the rooftop and Dr. Doofensmirtz fell safely on to the rooftop but on his butt.

"Drats! At least this was worth two Inators in one. Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofensmirtz complained as usual. He then stomped off, towards the stairs that went down into the building complex. Perry adjusted his hat and picked up the cracker jack gun that he had left on the rooftop and smiled. _I definitely need to thank Major Monogram and Carl for this_, he thought. Just at that moment,

"YES! We did it Jen! We totally saved the day! And we're going to receive absolutely no credit for it, like the coolest superheroes!" Candace cheered as she hi-fived an equally excited Jenny.

"That was AWESOME! I can't believe I was right. We were the only ones who could save the day and we did it! I mean, Django would be so proud of me!" Jenny admitted happily. The two friends were too busy being really happy to notice Perry so Perry quickly took his leave and the singers even sang their verses quietly as he departed.

"Agent P..." The two friends did a happy dance for a little bit before finally realizing the full extent of what this meant.

"Now my brothers should be free! And we can finally look into that camera! Just like the Narrator wanted me to!" Candace pointed out.

"Compared to what just happened, that camera shouldn't be too surprising. My curiosity has reached its peak! It's time to see what that camera is about." Jenny said, sounding extremely confident and proud in herself. _Mr. Narrator,_ Candace thought, _the moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived._

When the two girls headed home, after using an elevator this time as opposed to climbing up all the stairs, that had seen many residents in the open talking about all the weird things that had happened. Some had been locked inside their bathrooms while others were locked in places they didn't want to be in like the dentist's office. Only a few had seen the strange platypus robots and they dismissed it as some sort of strange prank. Some even thought it was Phineas and Ferb's doing for the two brothers had gained a very pleasant reputation in Danville. Candace and Jenny arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher household where Phineas leapt into Candace's arms, extremely happy.

"Candace! There you are! Where have you been? Did you get your prize? It was Ferb's idea to do a music box." Phineas confirmed Candace's suspicions about the music box. Candace smiled, though was a bit confused that the music box was Phineas's biggest concern.

"I did receive it and thanks for that by the way. We were just taking care of things, because that's what grown-ups do. Uh Phineas, weren't you locked in with no way of getting out?" Candace asked. Ferb answered Candace's concerns.

"We were taking a nap so we didn't notice anything." He said. Jenny gasped and said awestruck,

"I forgot you have a British accent. That's very regal."

"And it seems to be a hit with the ladies! So, what were you two up to? Mom just came back! She's making tacos and nachos which surprisingly sound awesome together. It's a bit much but she felt she need to make up for being late from her trip to the supermarket. They were commencing a lockdown drill for some reason." Phineas explained. _I think I know why they were on lockdown,_ Candace thought but knew it was best to keep quiet about that. Besides, the last thing she needed was another person not believing her stories. So instead she focused on what Phineas said Mom was making.

"I'm allergic to dairy though." Candace admitted. This allergy to dairy hadn't really been as active compared to her allergy to parsnips and it came in handy when finding a lyric to rhyme with "Perry". Jenny also had to reject the offering, scratching her left arm with her right.

"And I don't eat meat." Phineas smiled big though as he had something else to add.

"Don't worry, she made some tomato soup for you two." He said. That cheered up Candace and Jenny a bit. Just then, a melodious sound came out of nowhere. To be more specifically, it sounded like a ringtone that was set to play a very romantic song that was famously played in an animated movie.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?" _Sang the ringtone. Jenny reacted with a surprised expression and put a hand to her mouth before reaching into her pockets to dig something out. Clearly it was the ringtone of her own phone. She pulled out a cell-phone that seemed like a well-priced, not too flashy kind of phone. She answered it,

"Hello? Oh dad! Hi! I'm sorry if I've been staying too long, me and Candace... oh thank you dad. I'm almost done too, Candace has something she needs to show me... Yes the Australian boomerang is still in perfect condition and came in handy as well..." As she continued her conversation on the phone, she went upstairs. Candace watched her go upstairs with a smile. Jenny sounded very happy and comfortable talking to her dad. She sounded like such a positive happy girl who had genuinely experienced a great day with her friend. She probably would've still been able to have fun if Stacy could've come over though Jenny brought a whole new dimension to this whole day. There was also the benefit of getting to know her better as a friend and as a person. Candace followed Jenny up the stairs and Phineas and Ferb looked briefly confused but then they heard a very familiar growl. Looking behind them, they did see the familiar source of that sound.

"Oh there you are Perry." As Candace entered her room, she saw Jenny finishing up the conversation with her dad on the bed. She had found the camera and had already plugged it into Candace's computer so that they could extract the photos from it and look at them on a bigger screen. Her boomerang was set next to her on the bed as well. _That girl is always prepared,_ Candace realized.

"... I'm glad the lockdown drill is over for you guys too, it was a real pain. I'm also glad to hear my brother is safe... thank you dad. Candace is here, mind if I depart? As soon as Candace and I are done investigating what she has to show me I'll return home as soon as possible. Thank you dad, good bye. I love you with all of Gaia's love." And with a smile that looked at ease, she hung up the phone and placed in back in her pocket.

"If only my brothers were as peaceful as your brother. I always get so worried whenever they build those crazy contraptions." Candace said softly. Jenny placed her hands in her lap.

"But those 'crazy contraptions' are truly marvels among inventions. They are the kind of people who can change the future if they really wanted to. I predict a great future of success for both of them. Do they have any lovers?" Jenny asked, feeling enlightened. That was a no-brainer question for Candace.

"Well Phineas may not realize it, or maybe he does but just doesn't understand it, but Isabella has a HUGE crush on him. Also, Vanessa might have a thing for Ferb too, but there is a gap in ages so I don't know." Candace replied.

"I heard of this one time where a female student fell in love with her teacher and he promised to marry her when she grew old enough. Though I think it was in a story I read." Jenny pointed out. Candace stuck her tongue in disgust. She preferred simple, textbook, but still romantic relationships and nothing... disturbing.

"Well anyways, the camera's waited long enough, let's look into these pictures. Thanks for setting it up by the way." Candace said as she headed to the computer and started clicking away on the mouse. Jenny got up from the bed and approached Candace.

"Certainly." Jenny said. After some clicking and looking, they found a folder that had the images that they downloaded from the camera. Jenny spotted the number of photos that were present.

"There are nine photos in this camera." She said. Candace raised an eyebrow. Nine was such a strange amount for pictures. Plus if they were really supposed to make her reality true, wouldn't there be an even amount of pictures as opposed to odd? _I guess it's all in the significance,_ Candace decided. Gulping, Candace decided it was now or never. She clicked on the first photo and watched as it enlarged and...

"OHHH!" Jenny exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth and her eyes widening.

"Bust my buffers! Is that...?" Candace began.

Finally, after four chapters of befriending, Dark Perry's, and mayhem, the camera has been viewed. This chapter I think is my favorite thus far cause it went exactly as how I envisioned it but I was also able to add a touching and sentimental bit to it with Jenny's phone call. I also think this has some of my best comedic jokes XD. BTW, in case you haven't noticed. I like to use a lot of references in my Phineas and Ferb stories, not just to other episodes but also other media. If you have a good eye you've probably caught some of them by now and it's part of the reason I am proud of them. I think references is a very original way to add humor into a story and it's a technique I think I use profoundly. Also, after this is the last chapter and then the storyline continues in a new story. So get hyped up for that my readers ^_^. There's no turning back for Candace and Jenny, they have finally looked into the white camera and have seen the secrets it holds. What will their observations produce? Will they find an answer or find more questions? Is Perry's cover in jeopardy? And whatever become of Major Monogram's group in the park? Find out on the thrilling conclusion to 'When the Platypus Cry' in Chapter 6! Again I take no ownership of copyright and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Phineas and Ferb and Disney. Thank you ^_^!


	6. Breakthrough

When the Platypus Cry Part 6

By Lolitafreak88

"It's... Phineas! A-And Ferb! And Perry and... Phineas! And Ferb! A-And Perry! A-And Phineas, and Ferb and Perry... homina..." Jenny pointed out, so caught off-guard and shocked she repeated herself. Indeed the first photo that showed on the screen was something neither of the two girls expected. Of course, being a mysterious white camera earned from completing the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer, there was no way to guess what was in this. But they never imagined something on this sort of level. In the photo was Perry, floating in mid-air it seemed through a parachute, over a futuristic-looking city. There was a western-looking skull of an animal stuck to his feet and it's horns were being held by Phineas and Ferb on either side, as though they were catching a ride. They were smiling in the photo and Ferb was even giving a thumbs-up. It was a very encouraging and joyous photograph but for Candace...

"Superultramegacalifragalisticwonderfulwhatisthisi donteven!" Candace exclaimed in complete astonishment, confusion, shock, and stun factor. She grabbed at her head with her hands and shook wildly and made a series of dramatic faces in horror. _HOW. COULD. I. MISS. ONE. OF. THEIR. INVENTIONS?!_ She thought in complete disarray. That was her first conclusion when she saw this photo, that it was of Phineas and Ferb in the midst of one of their inventions or adventures and Perry was dragged along with it. It looked so easy to bust too! Clearly Candace felt trolled but Jenny regained some of her composure to point out something.

"While this shot is quite astonishing Candace, isn't there already something very odd about it? Look at Perry." Jenny said pointing at Perry in the photograph. Candace, feeling ashamed in herself and her abilities to bust her brothers, looked weakly but then saw exactly what Jenny meant. Perry looked very familiar to Candace in this photograph, and not in the 'That's Perry' kind of way but more in a "I've seen that side of him before' way.

"Hey... you're right! That's exactly the type of expression and posture he had when he was my Mysterious Lover. He was standing on his hind legs like that, wearing a fedora, and had expression in his face as opposed to that dull, dreary look of his. Although he's not wearing the tank-top or jeans that I saw him in." Candace said, taking a deep breath to relax herself. Jenny looked surprised.

"So this is what Perry looked like as the Mysterious Lover. Well I can't blame the Narrator's choice then. Look at that adorable expression so full of sentiment and understanding, that subtle muscle underneath that precious physique, that beak beckoning for..." Jenny was once again describing Perry in a way an artist would describe a painting but then she stopped when she saw Candace's unimpressed expression. She laughed shyly and scratched the back of her head. Candace shook her head and stated,

"That is not why he chose Perry as my Mysterious Lover. He chose him so I could find out something about him and also change my views on him apparently. But this is odd, this is not what the world in the 'Fireside Princess' looked like at all. It was all old and rickety, like a wagon. Not some futuristic metropolis."

"So this isn't just Perry assuming a personality temporarily? Although, considering your brothers are in this photo it suggests they are involved. Maybe they gave Perry the personality of the Mysterious Lover at one point and the Narrator used that as reference." Jenny offered an explanation. That did trigger some fire alarms in Candace's head though.

"Come to think of it, why are they in the picture? Also, why didn't they tell me of this? I mean I know I haven't shown them the camera but don't you think they would've let me know if they did something with Perry like this? Or that they took photos of an activity at one point?" Candace asked, sincerely not focused on busting her brothers with this. Jenny looked impressed with Candace's question.

"That is odd... they are usually so excited to tell us the latest invention they made. Maybe they did this long ago or they forgot and these pictures were taken in case they ever forgot about what they did that day." Jenny responded, though not sounding very sure of herself.

"The real question is 'what was "that" day' then. When could they have done this? I've been watching over them like a sentry this whole summer and I never saw this happen before." Candace clarified. She was trying to go through all those days of summer she had lived through and all those failed bust attempts and nothing like this was popping into her head. What was shown in this photo was totally foreign to her. There was no possible time, place, or opportunity that this could've taken place. Jenny sighed and said,

"This is only the first photo Candace. Perhaps if we move onto the next photo it will give us further clues?" Candace nodded in agreement. It was never wise to jump to conclusions, especially on the first photo of a mysterious camera. The Narrator counted on her to being able to solve the mystery of their pictures so she had to observe all of them closely. With a simple click of the mouse, the next photo was revealed. It was less unbelievable than the previous shot but was more... off-putting. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were now on a rooftop under a gorgeous orange sky than looked strikingly similar to the red sky the girls had seen. There was smoke or a cloud in the background as well. Phineas, with a silly grin on his face was pointing at Perry, still looking like the Mysterious Lover minus the awesome wardrobe, who had a cheeky grin of his own. Ferb was holding up what appeared to be a cushion from a couch with some wet stain on it.

"... No comment here Candace." Jenny said with a frankly disturbed expression. Candace scratched the bottom of her chin as she analyzed this.

"Well... it looks like Perry must've peed on that cushion though I have no idea why they took a picture of it... come to think of it who's taking these pictures?" She asked. Jenny had the answer.

"If you notice the angle of Perry's left side, it's presumable that he is the one taking the picture of all three of them. The previous shot too shows that Perry is taking the picture. You can tell because his arm's off-screen."

"Huh, I was going to say Irving or Isabella but that works too. What else do you see?" Candace asked, impressed by Jenny's keen detective skills. _The background seems strangely important,_ Candace thought, _especially since I don't recall such an unnatural hue of sky._

"Well the background looks like some sort of Steampunk landscape or factory though I can't say the same for the sky. It could be sunset but there's something odd about the shade of orange." Jenny said. Time spent looking at beautiful works of art made by her father had increased her observation skills significantly. She was able to provide a great amount of detail about something, even if she simply saw it once. Candace shook her head.

"I think we should just move on, this picture is much too vague for my liking." She said with a disappointed tone. So they did. If the previous shot was too vague, then the following shot that appeared on the screen was a treasure trove of detail. There was a lot more to look at. Phineas and Ferb appeared to be chained up from their wrists to their waists and even more shocking was that Candace, off to the side was in the same state, with a very doubtful expression. Phineas and Ferb were holding what appeared to be a garden gnome and Perry was not in this picture. The background looked a lot more futuristic as well with purple panels, harsh blues, and a strange but similarly harsh orange near the bottom of the background. There was a ladder, a robotic hand carrying what appeared to be some kind of spear, and most unusual and hidden of all was in the upper right-hand corner. A television screen that appeared to be showing someone but it was cut off. You could make out a beard, a possible eye-patch, a long nose, a twisted grin, and a black outfit. Jenny and Candace's reactions were almost as dramatic as their initial reactions to the first picture.

"What on Mother Earth?!" Jenny screamed.

"WHY am I there? Why. The heck. Am I there? I don't remember any of this! Also that is not my best angle or expression. They could've at least caught my good side." Candace said rather vainly but still stupefied. Jenny turned to Candace immediately,

"Candace... do you honestly not remember a thing? You are there plain as stone! You are even chained to your brothers! Why...?" Jenny asked with a breaking voice. It was more of a break to panic or fear than a break to crying or anger. Candace waved her hands as though to say 'No'.

"I don't know! First off, I would give up my phone privileges before I let my brothers get in some strange, dangerous situation like this! Second off, where are they... I mean we? It looks like some kind of sci-fi movie set or something." Candace shouted. Resuming a thinking position, Jenny spoke,

"The best guess is that they could be in some kind of factory or secret headquarters in a futuristic city. Based on all three photos they are definitely not in Danville. The sky, the architecture, even this scenario, all suggest otherwise. Also, who is that man that's cut off in the T.V? He has Doofensmirtz' nose..." Candace didn't see that so she looked at where Jenny was referring to and indeed saw the nose.

"Then... Dr. Doofensmirtz did this to us? But... why didn't he recognize me when we confronted him on the rooftop. Although he definitely would be the best candidate for something like this. That metallic hand even looks like it could've been built by him." Candace said, agreeing with Jenny's point of view. Jenny nodded and looked at the computer screen before gasping again, her skin turning paler. She had clearly drawn a conclusion.

"C-Candace... do you think... it's possible that... our memories were erased? Or at least yours?" Jenny stated, sounding even more scared than she did during all that fighting. Candace jumped out of her seat in shock and also slight anger. She certainly would not allow some demented doctor to erase her memories, especially memories of a potential bust or something involving Perry. But then she recalled the clue the Narrator had given her that felt like it had been so long ago.

_"The reality you live in is false, this camera is what makes your reality true."_ _If that is related to Jenny's idea, _Candace thought, _then this camera has memories that I am supposed to have that I don't have any longer which is why my reality is false._ Candace told Jenny of her realization. Some life returned to Jenny's face though she did look quite worried.

"That makes sense. Now everything fits together with his clue. But then why did Doofensmirtz erase your memories? And we still don't know the location or time this took place or if your brothers remember this. Oh and we can't forget the why-dunnit of why this camera is important to Perry or would reveal something important about him." Jenny summarized. Candace remembered that the Narrator had also said that about the camera. So far the only important thing this could reveal about Perry was that this camera was of a day involving Perry acting like the Mysterious Lover that was erased from Candace's memories. Sounded logical but there were still several photos left to go through. Though Jenny raised a good point about her brothers.

"I'll ask them tomorrow if they might remember a day Perry was acting... 'human'. I don't want to get them involved in this." Candace said, a feeling of honor present in her voice. Jenny had to admit that she admired Candace's strong will to protect her brothers. Seeing Candace acting like that reminded Jenny that was much more to Candace than just being a teenage girl obsessed with busting her brothers. Jenny then said,

"Well then, is there anything else of importance in this photograph?"

"Hmm... well not really, maybe the chains are important as they suggest imprisonment. Maybe we got busted doing something bad. Heh-heh." Candace was glad to have been able to throw in a joke and it lightened the atmosphere significantly. The two of them giggled and smiled, all life returning to their faces. They then moved onto the next photo. Perry was back in the photo this time and he was pointing at Phineas and Ferb in a 'Check it out' sort of way. Phineas and Ferb were on either side of some strange robot that looked hi-tech and advanced. They had taped a paper that said 'REBOOT ME' on the back of it, like the high-school prank some bullies like to do. Phineas even looked cheeky enough to be one, a finger held against his lip. There was another different background, this time purple and misty with some strange green windows or panels over to the left side. This picture looked a bit simpler and didn't look like it had a lot of evidence.

"Well that robot is the only new thing in this shot. It doesn't look like those tragic platypus cyborgs that we encountered today but they seem to be on the same level as them. At least in terms of difficulty in building them and in how technologically advanced they are." Jenny said. Candace nodded, trying to see anything significant in this shot.

"I think you are right about them being in some sort of factory or base. This is the second shot in a row with a purple background and the same futuristic vibe. Although that raises another point. Where did we go? If I was in the last shot and Phineas and Ferb and Perry are in all the other ones, where is this all taking place? Like what country?" Candace asked. Jenny shrugged her shoulders. The location was proving to be the hardest thing to determine at the moment. Especially since Candace and Jenny were not exactly travelers, they had no idea what the rest of the world looked like or had. Danville did not have such dramatic colors either so it was clearly a foreign place. Candace offered,

"Maybe we should just skip this one."

"Agreed." Jenny then clicked onto the next photo. Perry was doing pretty much the same pose but this time Ferb was out of the shot. More interesting was that Phineas was doing a victory pose and was holding a very familiar invention.

"Hey! That's the baseball gun I used when Meap visited the first time to save my brothers! I thought the Mysterious Force took them away since I don't remember where I put them. Why does he have it now?" Candace pondered. Jenny gave a "Derpy" look at Candace. _Oh right she doesn't even know about Meap!_ Candace thought with a mental face-palm. She couldn't blame Jenny for not knowing about many of the things she and her brothers did since Jenny wasn't really around and Candace didn't publicly talk about them but it was still kind of embarrassing.

"Well Meap is basically the closest thing in cuteness to Isabella and is an alien." Candace said, thinking that was the best way to describe Meap without getting too sidetracked. Jenny just nodded, not really bothering to show if she understood or not, and then her eyes widened as she examined the shot. The buildings looked less futuristic than in previous shots though the lighting was the same as the first shot. Also this was the most she had seen of the landscape actually. There were also four groups of robots flying in the background. Their shape was similar to the robot in the previous photo. But this city looked very familiar this time...

"Oh my gosh... Candace... this is Danville." Jenny gasped. Candace turned instantly to the shot and looked closer. There were some similarities. The water tower way in the back looked near identical to the one in Danville, even the streetlight near the right hand side of the shot looked like one she'd seen around town. But this was more bad news than good news.

"Then this means my memories were erased! I should definitely remember this if it happened in my own town! This is... impossible... Wait! Jenny, do you recognize this? Maybe you know about it." Candace said desperately.

"If I did I would've pointed it out already Candace. So do you think Dr. Doofensmirtz may have been involved in erasing our memories? Because I think I may have a theory. I think there was some sort of invasion in Danville and your brothers, Perry, possibly you, and more fought off the invasion. The government didn't want this invasion to get out and cause alarm so they had Dr. Doofensmirtz, who they may have apprehended, to erase everyone's memories." Jenny's theory had some merit, and it accounted for the presence of the robots, how Candace absolutely did not recognize these shots, the Narrator's clue, and even Perry to some extent. But Candace was still a bit skeptical. She was not fond of theories that were kind of melodramatic and did not have enough logic.

"I thought you were a hippie, not a conspiracy theorist." Candace joked. Jenny blushed a bit and stammered,

"S-sorry... but sometimes you may never know..." Candace rolled her eyes and impatiently moved onto the next photograph. The picture was a lot more scary.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jenny and Candace screamed at the sight of the scary photo and hugged each other for dear life. There was an image of some monstrous sort of beast in a cage behind Phineas and Ferb (Perry was once again off-screen) and Ferb seemed to be teasing the monster while Phineas looked like he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Both were also in chains as well. The beast was hairy with large teeth and looked unlike any creature in Danville.

"A-Are you s-sure that th-this happened in Danville? No such beasts ex-exist." Candace stammered, her teeth chattering. Jenny wasn't sure whether to think more on Candace's suggestion or sit there looking in horror at whatever that monstrosity was. _But Gaia made all creatures with some purpose in mind, _Jenny thought. So she decided to look closer at it.

"Maybe that is a creature Dr. Doofensmirtz summoned or created and then... they are chained. Maybe they were imprisoned and... oh my." Jenny put her hand over her mouth in a dainty yet worried way.

"What?" Asked a nervous Candace.

"Maybe they were intended to be this creature's breakfast, lunch, dinner, snack, or dessert." Jenny finished grimly. Candace gulped. Consumption was a very lame, tragic, and painful way to die so if her brothers were almost some creature's meal, it made her even more determined to find out the meaning behind this camera's shots.

"How about we recap now that we're almost done with all these photos. What have we noticed and spotted?" Candace proposed. Jenny pulled out a sheet of paper and a fountain pen from her pocket that looked like a genuine fountain pen from another era and started writing down what they had discovered.

"Perry looks like the Mysterious Lover in these photos, your brothers are in them, you are in one of them, you have no memory of this, the scenery looks like Danville, there was a strange man who may have been Dr. Doofensmirtz cut-off in one of them, a strange and very savage looking beast in another, robots in two of them, your baseball gun in the last one, and a cushion with pee on it though that is not important." Jenny said. She wrote very neatly and clearly, listing all of the details on the paper. Candace nodded, as it sounded correct.

"We think that my memories of this may have been erased... and that Perry was the photographer. But why does he look like the Mysterious Lover? Phineas and Ferb didn't use the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer because I used it instead and even if they did use it, they were going to use it for Isabella's story. So Perry could not have been acting like the Mysterious Lover in real life." Candace pointed out as she looked at that detail again on paper. Jenny thought for a minute, tapping her pen against her cheek. _I'm surprised she hasn't gotten a headache yet with all the thinking she's been doing,_ Candace thought. Jenny then turned to Candace.

"What if that was a clue from the Narrator? Think about it. If Perry 'doesn't' do much' in reality, what if there was one point in time that he did act like a human?" She asked Candace. Candace considered that. That question traced back to the other matter of 'WHEN' could this have taken place. Also if her memories were erased, then what day did she recall not having done anything? That might be related to Perr... _oh?_

"I... I think I have it! It was the day of Perry's anniversary! The day we adopted him from the shelter! I remember that by the time it was evening it felt like we had done nothing at all." Candace exclaimed.

"Then your brothers may have given him human qualities that day and this form your brothers gave Perry is what the Narrator took to make the 'Mysterious Lover' Perry. Plus my theory could still have happened and also better explains how Perry may have helped and why he is in these photos." Jenny said, gracefully holding her arms out as though to say 'what do you think everyone'? _Although,_ Candace thought, _there's something that might contradict that._

"But the Narrator told me that he couldn't see into some of Perry's secrets or deep personality traits when he was creating my version of the 'Fireside Princess'. Wouldn't Perry have also had his memories erased? How would the Narrator know about that?" Candace stated. Jenny looked like she was considering Candace's revelation._ Indeed_, she thought, _the Narrator couldn't build a character upon non-existent memories by then._

"Well at the very least we have a good idea of the date these pictures were taken. There's three more left to go, we can do this." Jenny said, holding her arm up in a confident way and smiling boldly. Candace was getting tired and rather hungry as well, the day's events finally getting to her, so nothing pleased her more than moving on. The next photo was also unique. It was a picture of Phineas, Ferb, and Perry (Candace figured she was probably not going to show up in another one of these pictures) apparently on a fast-moving thing of some sort as their hair was flying in the air and Phineas was holding a wrench. Ferb was making a "peace" sign with both of his hands (Which made Jenny unconsciously do the same to the computer screen) and there was another one of those robots in the back. They appeared to be in some kind of tunnel or railroad. This photo actually kind of looked fun to Candace.

"They look like they are on some kind of ride." Candace said. Jenny nodded in agreement but then her face grew neutral as she closely looked at the picture displayed on the screen.

"Hold on... there are no tunnels or railroads in Danville. That already contradicts our earlier estimate. So then where are they exactly?" Jenny asked as she twirled her hair lazily. She was getting quite tired and this was taking quite a long time. She hoped her dad would understand if she was a bit late.

"I don't know, the Island of Sodor? Some mining tunnels?" Candace asked, unsure now of the location of these pictures. Jenny thought for a moment but she looked cross. It was clear she was trying to come up with some reasonable explanation or idea but nothing was popping into her head. She bowed politely and admitted,

"I'm sorry Candace, I am running out of ideas. Your brothers have gone around the world before so it's near impossible to pinpoint where they went in these photos. I am starting to think we should ask them. They could've had their memories erased as well but it's also possible they know something. I also want to make another proposal." Candace raised an eyebrow. She was sounding like one of those infomercial spokespeople who tried to sell you cooking appliances or cleaners or nifty new gadgets or toys that all looked like the other.

"Like what?" Candace asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I believe we should involve Stacy into this. She's always been quite sharp and there's something very odd about her behavior when you described the phone-call with her. Why did she start trying to get out of the conversation when you mentioned Perry?" Jenny did have a point. Stacy had been nervous after Candace mentioned Perry, though she also had mentioned the cryptic clue in that sentence which could confuse a lot of people, but sounded intrigued before Candace had mentioned Perry. Why was that?

"Yeah... a third party would be nice to balance out everyone anyway. Although I would hate to get my best friend involved into this, especially if the government actually is involved or something. Plus that Dr. Doofensmirtz was quite tough, if clueless and a stark contrast to Vanessa, what if Stacy gets caught in the line of fire? She'll have no way to protect herself." Candace determined. Jenny placed her hands in her lap in an elegant way and considered Candace's points. _Stacy doesn't have the experience me and Candace do but if she does know something it'll strengthen our resolve and also make us less confused. Then again it could just be me over-thinking it... and it's not like I've hung out with Stacy that much either._ Jenny's thoughts were torn between involving and not involving Stacy. In the end though, she made her decision.

"I think we'll be able to protect Stacy ourselves and we could use all the information we can get. The Narrator is counting on us, we can't let him down." Jenny said with strong resolve. Candace nodded with a neutral expression on her face for she was not completely confident in getting Stacy involved. _I just hope I'm not throwing her to the lion's den or anything,_ she thought. With another click, the second to last picture was revealed. It actually looked near identical to the fifth photo they saw. Phineas was there with the same baseball gun and so was Perry. It was really just the same picture but with a different angle and poses. Although it did show a better view of the background that actually showed a very iconic street.

"Wait... isn't that one of the Tri-State Area streets Candace?" Jenny asked. Candace looked closer, staring at it like an owl, and nodded. Now Jenny looked absolutely lost and confused.

"I don't get it... the last picture denies the idea of the location being Danville but this shot shows Danville specifically. What could this mean?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Candace then pointed her finger up and her face showed life and energy. She clearly had gotten an idea.

"EUREKA! I know what it is now! Remember how when I used the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer, Danville was changed into the City of Love because I selected 'Go All the Way Level'?" Candace exclaimed. Jenny's eyes regained focus and she even smiled.

"That's true! Although why did Isabella call it the 'City of Love'? Isn't that a title for Paris?" Jenny asked. Candace's face briefly fell as she recalled that nightmare of a trip (Although she later decided it was worse for Isabella than it was for herself for she at least got to speak with Jeremy again) but then she shook it off and replied,

"Well yeah, though it's kind of an undeserved title having been there and experienced it. Anyways, so what if Dr. Doofensmirtz or my brothers or whatever changed Danville into an alternate version of Danville or into a whole new city altogether that has some elements of Danville? That would explain the tunnels, the strange coloring, how some photos had a futuristic setting, why Perry looks like the 'Mysterious Lover', and everything!" Jenny clapped her hands excitedly. She felt that they had finally made a breakthrough on the photos.

"You are absolutely right! Great thinking Candace. That definitely resolves all the inconsistencies and it makes sense. We did see Dr. Doofensmirtz summon those creatures and change the sky's color as well so it's very plausible that either he or your brothers may have been responsible for Danville's different look in these pictures. Finally we are getting somewhere. Too bad there's only one shot left." Jenny concluded. Indeed there was only one photo left out of nine. It was likely that it was probably the most telling shot of them all so the two girls gulped nervously. So far the most informative picture had been the third one. Would the final picture top it off? Candace took a deep breath.

"It is time." She spoke calmly. With one final click, the last shot was finally exposed. And indeed it did top the third picture by miles. The picture was in a totally different location from all the other pictures, appearing as some sort of laboratory. The most prominent feature of this lab was a camera-looking device in the upper right-hand corner. But the most unusual and most unbelievable part of this photo were two unrecognizable men in the photograph. One looked relatively young, like a college student with bushy hair, glasses, freckles, and was dressed similarly to Dr. Doofensmirtz though didn't seem to be related to him. He was sitting in a chair and typing something. Then there was another man, somewhat cut off in the photo, who looked rather old from this angle. He had a prominent moustache and a green outfit that wasn't completely military looking though still screamed 'official'. Both of them were looking at the stars of the photo though they looked very sad as opposed to the previous times they were happy in the shots. Phineas and Perry were in passionate hug with sad expressions on their faces and their eyes closed. The hug alone had such feelings tied to it that it was impossible to ignore. Ferb was looking at the camera with a very uncomfortable expression that also conveyed sadness. This was by far the most tragic-looking photograph of the whole bunch. Candace and Jenny's faces showed that they recognized and even felt the same emotions the picture displayed.

"This looks so sad..." Jenny stated what she was thinking. Candace bit her lip. She felt like she could cry for some reason looking at this photo but she had to stay in 'detective mode' at least until it was all said and done.

"Wh-Why... why are they so sad? Who's taking this picture? Perry's in the shot and there's no way he could've taken it like he did all the others." Candace pointed out. A tear somewhat fresh in her eye, Jenny wiped it away and responded,

"Could it be you Candace? I can't imagine anyone else. But who are those two men? What are they doing there?" _That's what I'd like to know,_ Candace thought. She had never seen those two men before in her life although since this was photos of something erased from her memory (Or at least that's what she was thinking), maybe she had met these guys and was forced to forget about them. Though their presence bugged her. What right did they have to be in these important pictures? What if...

"OMG, Jenny... do you think these are the guys who could've been responsible?" Candace gasped. Jenny was quietly sobbing. Being a sensitive person to the enviroment had made her very sensitive to things that looked and felt sad. Seeing this shot was like seeing puppies thrown into a river. It was clear Phineas was hugging Perry in a way that was more than just a family hug, it looked more like a final hug or a 'goodbye' hug. Though when she heard Candace's statement, her eyes suddenly stopped crying.

"...Hmm?" She asked with a tone similar to that of when she thought O.W.A.C.A had experimented on platypuses earlier in the day to build those things.

"Well think about it, that one guy seems to be typing something into a computer like instructions and both of them are watching from afar. And then that camera-looking thing. Could that be something used to erase memories?" Candace added more information to her basis. Jenny suddenly wiped away all her tears and looked quite offended. But not at Candace.

"That would explain everything. And make them certified jerks and the ones we should call our enemies." Jenny spoke with a wrath that could not be hidden. The idea that two strangers had caused the sorrow of the last picture to happen by erasing their memories for no apparent reason or for government reasons was unforgivable. It was inhumane. A sin. Candace realized she needed to calm Jenny down.

"Um Jenny, maybe we should stop for the day. We still need to ask our brothers if they know anything and we need stamina if we are going to tackle the mystery again. Plus there's Stacy as well. We've made a lot of progress today and I also want to thank you." Candace said. Jenny's face softened. 'Thank you' were words that Jenny adored and couldn't help but soften upon hearing them.

"For what? I just came over to help you because you asked and because I wanted to spend more time with you. I haven't been a very good friend to you at all for most of the summer. I wanted to make up for it starting today with this mystery. I had SO much fun today and it was a pleasant experience." Jenny said with an expression that was clearly at ease. Candace just smiled in response. They both had made it very clear to the other that they really appreciated the time they spent together. No more words were necessary. So Jenny picked up her boomerang from the bed and walked over towards the door explaining what she intended to do.

"So I think I'll have some of the soup your mother made for us and then be on my way home. I think you should hide the camera where you've hidden it previously and keep the uploaded photos in a safe place so we can show Stacy. Oh and Candace?" She spoke the last bit as she was exiting the room but she stood in the hall and peeked out into the room so Candace could see her.

"Yes?" Candace asked happily.

"If things don't work out for you and Jeremy and you do fall for Perry in the end, Please let me know. I could probably find all the parenting information you need... and come up with some cute baby names." She said the last bit with a very playful wink and a bit of a giggle. And then she closed the door. Candace just stared in a blank way at where Jenny was and mumbled,

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." _Great,_ Candace thought miserably, _now I look more of an animal lover than Jenny._

Post Credits

In the middle of the park, with all the Dark Perry's gone for good, Agent's Pinky and Peter, Carl, and Major Monogram were relaxing on a picnic bench. They were clearly relieved that Perry had been able to stop Dr. Doofensmirtz' destructive device. It had looked like the onslaught would never stop but it finally did.

"Agent P really is a force to be reckoned with sir. And that invention worked brilliantly." Carl said happily. Neither he or Major Monogram knew they had unintentionally angered Jenny or that she and Candace knew the name of their secret organization so they were at oblivious ease. Major Monogram then turned to the two other O.W.A.C.A agents who were beside him.

"Yes and great work you two. You endured a long and fearsome battle but prevailed until Perry prevailed. You are definitely... wait. I wonder who that could be? It better not be one of those sellers." Major Monogram's compliment was interrupted by a phone call. Considering his position as head of O.W.A.C.A it could be anyone. So he answered it and was surprised to hear,

"Agent Lyla? Didn't expect to hear from the Canadian side of our organization, what's going on?" Agent Lyla was a female human secret agent from C.O.W.A.C.A (Canadian Organization Without a Cool Acronym) and had actually worked with Agent P before two times. The first time was not the best time but she and Perry did exceptional and succeeded on their second time working together. She was a quirky one but very smart and clever nonetheless and extremely efficient. He listened to what she had to say.

"... Huh? Secret information from your nemesis regarding what...? An alliance of evil...? And they are making plans to attack the American side of our organization...? Hmm.. this isn't good news... Yeah I understand, stay alert. If we are attacked you'll be the first person from another part of the globe we'll call for back-up... thank you. Good bye." After a discussion that didn't sound very positive, he hung up and took a deep exhale of breath.

"A secret organization's work is never done." He said.

FINALLY! Yes, the second part of the 'Writer's Blockade' storyline is done. For my first storyline I think it's coming along great. I've introduced major plot points, still retained the character's personalities, developed them, added humor, and foreshadowing. So I'm glad that you readers are staying tuned and continue reading my stories ^_^. I appreciate it a lot. So this chapter ended up being very long because of Candace and Jenny carefully analyzing each photograph. I didn't want them to come up with the answer instantly like I stated before so I tried to keep their logic and ideas as true to common sense and the character's as possible. Plus I think it adds that sense of reality and excitement when we know the answer already and the characters are still trying to figure out the answer. So the next entry in this storyline might not come right away so just stay open. But I will tell you that Stacy will appear in this one and bring a whole new dimension into this storyline. So glad you stay tuned to 'When the Platypus Cry'. As usual I take no ownership of copyright and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Phineas and Ferb and Disney. Hopefully they do develop the Stacy and Perry bombshell soon. Thank you ^_^.


End file.
